Don't Run Away
by MasenLover
Summary: Edward wanted to marry Bella and had planned on it already until Bella runs away, not to be found until 5 years later. All Human, and Canon Pairings. Rated M: Just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I never knew that when I was twelve I would fall in love, nor did I know that the miniature greek God, would fall in love with me too. The greek God that I am referring to, is no other then my best friend Edward Anthony Cullen. The way we became best friends is probably like how every other person became friends, our story of how we met, is nothing special, it was quite ordinary really.

It was the first day of sixth grade, and Edward and I were sitting next to each other in Biology, rather forced to sit with each other. I would have much rather sat next to my best friend Jessica, but sadly Mr. Banner wasn't having any of it, for he had already arranged our seating arrangements. The boys and girls all walked into the Mr. Banner's class room and was told to line up against the wall. At this moment of time was when I first caught site of my future best friend, the devastating gorgeous...somebody.

Our school was rather small and we knew before school started, three weeks to be exact that a new family was coming to school, the Cullens. Edward, Alice, and Emmett, since this gorgeous boy, was just that - a boy, I knew it left me with two options, Edward or Emmett. Mr. Banner came around and each gave us a number, I was number five, he told me where to sit and I walked rather cautiously to my table, avoiding anything dangerous that can cause me to trip. I sat down in my chair, and looked around the room nervously, meeting the eyes of every student leaning around the table, wondering who I would have to sit next to. As I was watching the other girls in the class make their way to there table I heard a chair drag beside me. I looked up and met the eyes of the gorgeous somename Cullen.

"Hi my name is Edward" in that moment my gorgeous somename, had a name...it was Edward. I was stunned by his beautiful emerald eyes, and his messy hair. He looked much more cute up close, if that was possible.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella" it was when I said my name that I remembered who I was, I was Bella Swan, Police Chief's daughter of Forks, Washington. Plain brown hair, brown eyes, and pale. I smiled weakly at him and started at the blackboard ahead of me.

After that meeting, things became quite easy for Edward and I to become friends, we talked that whole day in Biology after receiving our books from Mr. Banner, he told me how he is from Chicago, and his parents Esme, and Carlise came to move because of work. His dad is a doctor here for the hospital, and his mother is a freelance interior decorator. Edward and I got along great, and soon his sister Alice was one of my best friends, along with Emmett, though he was more so my bigger brother.

The Cullens came over every weekend and we would all spend the night together in my living room, or in the Cullens den. Every one told us – even my parents who are opposed to me dating, or getting married, that I would someday be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and though it was a nice thought, it was a thought I had to make sure never came true. Edward always would look at me after such a statement was said and smile his crooked grin, and raise one eyebrow at me. I just smiled at him, and let out a laugh and pray that it would never happen.

Now, why would I never want that to happen, I am sure a ton of you are asking, and it's simple. He is Edward Cullen, and I am Bella Swan. While he has beautiful bronze hair, I have ordinary brown, while he has emerald eyes, I have dull brown, while his family is very well off, I am content, while he is outgoing, I am shy. Nothing about Edward and I make sense and as his best friend, I would drag him down, and he does not need that from me. Edward deserves to travel the world, and meet beautiful people, and date supermodels. I refuse to have my best friend settle for his best friend – me.

--------------------------------------

**A/N The next chapter is already written and ready to be put up. Hope you enjoy it, it is my first fan fic. Any advice, thoughts, or ideas are greatly appreciated. Just let me know. :D**


	2. Chapter 1 The Last Day

Chapter One – The Last Day

As I woke up this morning, I realized what today was, it was my last day in Forks, Washington. Edward and I have been friends since that fateful day in Biology, and became boyfriend and girlfriend when I turned thirteen. We have been dating for five years now. Everyone who didn't know us, thought we were crazy. In some people's eyes we were. We were just who we were, we were E and B, B and E, we went together like peanut butter and jelly, or cookies and milk. Edward had been my first in everything. But that last part was still a secret.

"Good morning, Bella, ella, fa fella, fi fo fo-fella" That has been my morning wake up call every saturday morning since sixth grade. I turned my head to the window and saw Alice, Edward and Emmett making their way through my window sill.

"Good morning intruders, to what do I owe the pleasure this saturday morning?" I smiled as Edward came down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Well, we are all taking off for college today, silly Bella and as tradition, we come though your window, I throw clothes at you, tell you to change, you moan and get grumpy, and tell me several times no, but I sooner then later get my way, and then we all laugh, Edward will then come and give you a kiss, we will say to get a room, which you then will reply, 'we do have a room, it's not our fault you are in it', and then Emmett and I get you two off of each other and we plan our day" said Alice, while she was going though my 'Alice' closet.

Two years ago for my birthday, Alice got me this travel closet that held all of the Alice clothes that she believes that I should wear, while my other closet holds all the clothes that Alice's wishes to burn.

"Well thank you for the morning break down, but just to throw some spontaneity at you Princess Alice, I am going to have an adventure and ask, eleven steps ahead as to what we are going to be doing today my favorite people"

"Or who you are going to be doing" Emmett said with his booming laughter. Ever since Emmett had found out that Edward and I still have our V cards a year ago, he makes a sex joke as much as possible.

"EMMETT!" Edward and I, said in unison. We both looked at each other, and broke out in a giggle. For no one knew that today, Edward and I were no longer virgins.

"Wait a minute...something isn't right here, you two...did you two...Oh my god...when did it happen, Bella why didn't you tell me?" My eyes widen, and I felt Edward stiffen next to me, as Alice had her very own epiphany.

"Alice...how did you...know?"

"Wait you mean to tell me that Bella and little bro Edward no longer are part of the virgin club after five years of dating?" Emmett said trying to hold back a laugh.

I looked at Edward, and he looked at me, we both looked at Alice who had eyes full of question, and then glanced over at Emmett who was holding his sides and wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Well then, I am going to jump in the shower, Edward, Alice, Emmett, it was a pleasure talking, now if you excuse me I have a shower and a umm...." I ran out of my door as fast as I could before the pixie like Alice could beat the details out of me, and believe me, she would. I have a scar from when I didn't tell her about me and Edward's first kiss.

I barely made it to the front of the bathroom door before I was pinned to the ground by the evil pixie.

"Details now, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen" My body stiffened as she said the last name, my worst fears coming to surface. I decided to shake it off, turn my head to look at the evil monster who was laying on top of me.

"Alright, I will tell you the details, just please let me shower first, and I will answer any questions that I feel are appropriate, got it? And, I get to choose my own outfit for today? Understood?" After years of having experience with Alice, I knew that there was no way of getting out of details, but I also learned that I can use her need for knowledge to my advantage.

Alice nodded her head, released me, and stalked to my bedroom. I saw Edward's crooked grin, which made me smile back. He mouthed an 'I love you' and winked before Alice closed the bedroom door and ordered the men out of my room. This is going to be a long talk, I thought to my self before I headed back into my bathroom and turned on the water.

As I relaxed under the hot water, I thought back to my night before with Edward. It was something that we planned freshman year, we would do it the summer before we left for college, something to tie us together if we went to different colleges, something that no one else would ever have. It was a hard time waiting, and we both almost broke down and did it before hand countless of times but decided against it before we went to far.

I started to think about Alice's questions, surely she wouldn't want to know to many details, after all Edward is her brother. Right? Oh hell, who am I kidding, it's Alice.

"Five more minutes Swan, or I am kicking down this door, and dragging you, and all pre conditions will be thrown out the door young lady"

I heard the threat, and my mind started to race. I tested Alice's threat once in eighth grade, and it was not pretty. It was a threat similar to this...

"_Bella please tell me who you have a crush on, please" _

"_No Alice, it won't do any good, believe me. It would never work, and it would ruin everything" _

"_Bella, how do you know it could ruin everything, please just tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody, and if I don't think it will work I will drop it" _

"_Fine, after school I will call you" _

_Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I stalked my way to my English class, thinking how I could possibly tell Alice that I had a crush on her brother, my best friend, my personal miniature greek God. _

_I arrived home, and picked up the phone knowing that Alice would call shortly, I dialed her number" _

"_Bella!, spill" _

"_Ok, I am only going to say this once, and then I never want to hear another word about it, got it? Not one word" _

"_Yeah, ok got it, spill" _

"_IhaveahugecrushonEdwardyourbrothermybestfriendifyouevertellhimIwillburnyourclothesokbye"_

_I hung up the phone, and went to go take a shower. The phone rang six different times before I heard a knock on the door _

"_Yeah Mom...Dad" _

"_Not mom or dad, Isabella Marie Swan, get your butt out here NOW" _

_Uh- oh_

"_NO!" _

_Just then I heard the door being thrown open, a towel being thrown my way, and a strong girl pulling my arm towards the bedroom, while I looked at my bathroom door, that was now not attached to the door frame. _

"_How did you...?" _

_The phone rang, I went to answer it while trying everything in my power to avoid the murderous glares being sent my way from Alice. _

"_Hello" _

"_Hey Bella, do you have a death wish or something, Alice got off the phone with you and screamed your name, and then ran out the door, what in gods name did you do" _

"_Hey Edward, umm...I guess I do have a death wish, I have to go because it looks like Alice is going to kill me right now, if I don't see you again, I love you, and your family...bye" _

_I hung up the phone and glanced over at Alice who could have steam coming from her ears if it was possible. _

I shut off the water, wrapped my self in my robe and headed to my bedroom to grab my clothes knowing Alice would have taken position at the dining room table making me my morning hot coco.


	3. Chapter 2 The Details

I came down the stairs in my favorite pair of faded jeans, and my favorite Rolling Stones shirt, that I stole from Edward a year and a half ago. As always I tripped on the last stair but managed to catch the railing before my face landed on the floor. I turned left to see Alice stirring her hot chocolate and tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the kitchen table. She looked up at me, and smiled, then frowned. Which puzzled me.

"Bella, do you not love me, why wouldn't you tell me something so important happening in your life, I told you about my summer love Jasper, as soon as it happened, and you nothing, I thought we were best friends" Oh no! Not the famous Alice pout, anything but the pout. The second thing I can not turn away from, the first being Edward's eyes.

"Alice, you are my best friend, and the only reason why I didn't tell you is because it happened last night. But alright, let's get this over with, remember my rules, I will only answer questions that I feel are appropriate." I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10:30 am, then looked back down at Alice and I saw the wheels in her head start to turn"

"Alright, first and foremost, how did it happen, like was it spur of the moment quick decision, or all romantic with candles, and roses" Alice's eyes were lit with excitement, I wasn't so sure what she was so excited about the fact that her brother was no longer a virgin, or her best friend was no longer a virgin.

"It was planned sense Freshman year, hence why we never did it before. Edward and I always said that we wanted to be each other's first, but that we would do it the last day of summer before we left for college. Something to always tie us to each other just in case we went to different schools which works out perfectly now since we will be. As for it being romantic, it was romantic for us, we knew it was going to happen, we had a picnic at the meadow and then it just...happened."

Alice looked at me with tears forming in her eyes which I am sure was starting to cloud her vision. She blinked a way a few tears and let out a sigh "That is the cutest thing ever. Was it...you know, good"

"Yes, it was good, painful at first, but very...enjoyable after words"

"Yay, I am so happy for you. I knew Edward looked happy when he came home last night. College is going to be so amazing this year. Even though you are four hours away, it's going to be amazing, then you and Edward will get married" I knew Alice kept talking after she said the word married but my mind stoped listening and started to focus on the word marriage.

_Marriage, marriage, marriage, marriage_

I wasn't foreign to what the work marriage meant, my parents were happily married, and Esme and Carlisle are happily married. I knew I wanted to get married after college was over and to start my own life, and I knew Edward wanted that to. The only teeny-tiny problem with this whole marriage sceneiro was the fact that Edward wanted to marry me – Bella Swan. I wanted that dream wedding with him, I wanted to tell my kids that their daddy and I were friends since sixth grade and were together all through out high school, and college and we were never apart, I wanted the bronze hair, green eyed children, most of all I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Our friends and family always told us that Edward and I were meant to be together, and as happy as it made me feel inside that this greek God was meant to be with me, I knew that God wouldn't be so cruel to this beautiful, kind, and amazing Adonis. I was the women who was suppose to teach Edward how to date, and how to love, I was the women who would show him heart ache, and lead him in the right direction to his one true love. And though it pained me to have to see Edward cry, and to know he is going through pain I would much rather him do it now then have to be stuck with me, brown hair and brown eyes. I was Edward's best friend and I knew he deserved his fairy tale ending, he would find a beautiful girl in college, she would make him laugh – the _real_ Edward Cullen laugh, and she would make him smile his _crooked_ smile, and she eventually would have take his name. Alice and her would be best friends, and Emmett would resume him role as the big brother to the girl. The family would vacation together on Holiday and tell stories of their youth to this girl who I have never met. He would briefly describe his relationship about me, and hopefully have good things to say and tell this women that I pushed him to find her. And hopefully she will find it in her to forgive me for hurting her true love once upon a time for I never meant to hurt you, just prepare him for _her_.

"Earth to Bella, Bella, you-hoo" I shook my head and heard Alice calling my name, I glanced back up at the clock and noticed that it was 12:30. Damn have I really been talking...and thinking that long.

"Sorry Alice I was just thinking about something, do you know where Edward is?"

"No problem, and let's see if I was Edward where would I be...hmm" she tapped her finger to her temple "He would most likely be in his room doing last minute packing, while trying to avoid telling Emmett all about last night"

Damn that pixie, I knew she was right too. Something about seeing the future, but one vision I knew that wouldn't come true is the one where we become sisters.

My college was the furthest away and I knew I would have to leave soon to make it in time. I had already said goodbye to my parents last week and they were on a cruise ship, I knew I would see them this Thanksgiving. Now all I needed was to say Goodbye to the Cullens, forever. The realization of what I was about to do hit me like a ton of bricks. I instantly forgot how to breath, my heart started to break, my eyes started to water, and finally a traitor tear started to fall down my cheek, and then I saw black.

"It looks like she is going to start waking up, I sure am going to miss when she blacks out" said a voice. Very deep voice, it sounded like...Emmett?

My eyes started to flutter open, and I saw three faces hovering above me, I let out a gasp and heard the musical laughter of my Edward.

_My Edward, my Edward, my Edward _

"Hello my angel, glad to see you woke up" His voice was still like velvet, soft and smooth.

I attempted to get back up but still felt dizzy, I felt Edward's arms wrap about me and his lips kissing my ear.

"You can't keep falling like that my Bella, I won't be around to catch you anymore"

I turned around to see his face and I saw the love in his eyes, and the longing to be with me, and I knew I had to do it, and soon.

"Well then maybe I will just have to find a replacement" I raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him my teasing smile.

"That hurt's right here" Edward said while pointing to his heart.

"Alright, let's leave the love birds alone, glad to see that you are better Bella, I will let you two say your goodbyes."

I gave Alice and Emmett one last big hug and let the tears escape down my cheeks. They were no longer traitor tears, but sad tears.

"Oh, come one don't cry we are still coming down to see you during the weekends whenever we can, and Thanksgiving isn't that far away and then it will be Christmas break before you know it, don't cry Bella-Rella" Ahh Bella-Rella the name Emmett gave me in tenth grade. I have no idea how it came along, I think he just said it one day and never let it go.

"I know, it's just hard letting you guys go. I will see you soon enough" I lied. I lied for the first time to three of the most beautiful and precious faces of my life. I lied, for they thought I was going to be four hours away by car, I was really going to be six hours away by plane. While they thought I was going to University of Portland, I was really packing my bags up to go to New York University. While they thought I was going to say good bye to Edward and plan our next visit, I was finally going to release my talons from him and let him free. I just told my best friends some of the worst lies of my life in less then three minutes. I don't deserve Edward.

I watched Alice and Emmett leave through the front door and I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me.

"I love you so much Bella, I have a surprise for you" Great, a surprise, something more to make me feel like crap.

I looked at him and took a deep breath, I will not break down, I will not break down. I repeated that mantra in my head for a full minute

"I love you, too. Now what is this surprise?" I raised one eyebrow up at him and dared him to tell me.

"Well I know how sad you have been during the summer about us leaving to go to college, and well I talked to my dad about it and he said 'Son, go be with your Bella' So, after our first semester I am transfering to Portland with you. We are going to be together Bella, isn't that amazing."

And here it is the moment of truth. Do I tell him now that I am not going there, or let him figure it out on his own. Do I break his heart at my house, or at his house. At his house, for he has no ride. Done.

"Wow, Edward that is a great surprise, I have no words, I am speechless. I...I umm, I need to take you home, I have to start on my drive"

I looked down at my shoes and looked at our matching shoes, matching black converse, go figure. I felt his finger left up my chin and look into my eyes. I tried looking away, I tried with all my might to not look into this beautiful emerald eyes...but I failed. I looked at them and my gosh were they beautiful, they were on fire the way they glowed. In that moment I felt that he knew my secrets, and that he knew that we were no more E and B, and that he was just E and I was just B. He kissed my lips, and told me

"Don't be scared, everything will work out"

I nodded, and continued with my lie.

We continued to my car that I would be driving to New York. It was my red Jeep Wrangler that I got as a graduation gift. I got in, and started the drive one last time to the Cullen house.

I got out of the car and made my way to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle who were waiting out on the porch swing. I hugged them and said my goodbyes and told them to take care of Edward for me. I asked if I could have a moment alone with Edward for a few minutes and they granted me my wish. I patted the seat next to me on the porch swing and saw Edward make his move towards it. Here is my chance.

"Edward, we need to talk" I saw Edward's eye shoot up at me and his face looked pained, terrified. Everyone who was human knew what those words meant.

----------------------------------------

A/N Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter and the next chapter was exceptionally hard for me to write because we all know that Edward and Bella are meant to be together. Any questions or comments you have just let me know. :D Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 The Break up

**A/N Hard chapter to write, please forgive me, for now. Everything will work out, I promise! **

------------------------------

"Let me talk, don't interrupt me please" He nodded his head and I continued

"Edward, I love you, I love you so much that sometimes I can't eat or sleep because in that moment I just think about you, and I wonder if you are thinking about me. We always had a plan for our life's, you and me we could take the world by storm, and we have. For six years we have been the best of friends, and for the past five years we have been together and in love."

I started to feel the tears gather around my brown eyes threatening to escape. I felt a knife stabbing my heart over and over again, while my heart was screaming at me "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**", but I ignored my pleading heart and continued...

"But, I have been selfish in holding you back. I know I am not the girl for you, I was meant to be your best friend and that is all, we were meant to teach each other about love and about life and I have full-filled my duty. Everyone always said that were meant to be together for life, and god Edward, I wanted to believe them, I wanted to believe that everything they were saying was true. I wanted to know that we were so lucky to fall in love and to know this, you and me, that this was forever. But I know deep down in my heart that it's not, and I can't keep pretending that this beautiful creature that is sitting next to me is meant for me because it's not. I have held you down to long and I refuse to hold you back in college as well. You deserve to be with someone, smarter then me, more beautiful then me, and someone who can make you laugh, and cry happy tears, not the sad tears that are coming down those beautiful cheeks of yours" I ran my hand across his cheek and wiped the tears away "This is it Edward, this is goodbye. I am sorry, I am so so sorry that I held you back, I just loved you to much to let you go." I kissed his hand and started to walk away forcefully trying to remove the tears that have fallen from my eyes.

I felt Edward's hand grip around my wrist as he spun me around to face him. His face covered in tears, his eyes red, and his lips quivering.

"Don't you walk away Isabella, don't you run away from us because you think I deserve more, I know we are meant to be together. I know that you feel that jolt of electricty when we kiss, or when we hold hands, when we made love last night" I didn't think it was possible but more tears escaped from his beautiful eyes, and ran down his cheeks "don't run away from me, please. I need you in my life, you are my true love, you are the most beautiful, kind, compassionate person I know, Please don't leave me Isabella, I will be whatever it is you want me to be, just please...love me" My beautiful Edward's voice broke when he said those words 'love me' and I do I love him so much, but this wasn't right. He deserves so much more then I could ever give him.

I looked at him one last time, gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear "Remember our promise in sixth grade to each other" He nodded "It's still in affect, but for now this is goodbye, be safe Edward and go find your true love, please for me" I gave him a kiss on his neck just below his ear and made a mad dash to my car and sped out of the drive way, on my way to a place I have never been, and to a group of friends I have yet to meet. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Edward crying. It broke my heart and took every bit of strength in me not to turn back around and forget everything that I just said. He deserves better.

_He deserves better, he deserves better, he deserves better. _

Those were the magical words that kept me from turning my jeep around and asking, no begging for forgiveness for what I have done. The whole trip to New York took two days, twenty missed calls fifteen from Edward, and five from Alice and Emmett. I didn't listen to a single one for I knew it would be to hard. I knew I was doing the right thing, he wasn't mine. He deserved more then I could offer him. He deserved the whole wine vineyard when all I could give him was the wine. He deserved the garden, while I could only give him a single rose. In time he would thank me for saving him, for running away from the life that I never deserved to have in the first place.

As I saw the Welcome to New York sign I thought back to our agreement in sixth grade.

_-Sixth Grade-_

"_Pst, Bella are you awake" Edward said, we were spending the night in the Den of the Cullen house and I could hear Emmett snoring, and Alice's light breathing_

"_Yeah I am awake"_

"_Bella, do you want to get married someday" _

"_To you? or to anyone?" Please say you, please say you I repeated in my head. _

"_To me, to anyone really" _

"_Well, I would love to get married one day, how about if neither of us are married when we are 30 we both get married to each other?"_

"_That sounds like a good idea, Goodnight my Bella, I love you!" _

"_Goodnight my Edward, I love you, too" _

Tears were falling down my cheeks at a rapid pace as I remembered that day. That was the first time Edward said he loved me. I didn't know what he meant when he said it, was it a friend I love you, or the can't eat, can't sleep type of I love you? I wondered to myself as I pulled into the dorm parking lot that if some how, sometime if Edward wasn't married at the age of thirty if I would marry him. Would he even forgive me for leaving his life? The answer was yes, once he got his family he would thank me for giving it to him for letting him experience true love. But if he wasn't married, well that was a different story. But I knew that Edward and I didn't belong together. He was just my best friend who happened to fall in love.

-------------------------

A/N Please don't hate me. This is just the beginning of the story, there is a ton more story to be told. No Worries. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 4 The Aftermath

**EPOV**

I watched the girl that I knew with all my heart that I wanted to marry drive away, the girl that I dreamed about having kids with, and the girl who made me laugh, and all I could do was watch her. My feet were planted firmly on the ground and I couldn't move, I couldn't think, and I couldn't blink. The tear's continued down my face faster then I thought possible. How could I be so stupid to think that this beautiful angel that was here was meant for me. That her glowing beautiful soul was only mine.

I went though the past events with Bella and tried to figure out where I went wrong. Was our first kiss not as magical as I thought, was the first time I touched her not as amazing as it was, was last night...last night, the night we made love, the night that I held her in my arms in our meadow. The way her body laid against mine, and the way my fist was tangled in her hair as I told her how much I loved her was it not good for her, did I do something wrong? I fell to my knees and pounded the ground with my fist praying to the god's above for an answer. When I got nothing but silence I screamed. I screamed so loud and I prayed that Bella heard me. My heart was breaking for this women that I wanted to be with who didn't want to be with me.

I felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around me, trying to quite me down, it was Alice.

"Did you know?" I asked her, I needed to know if my family knew about Bella's decision.

"What"

"I said Did you know, Alice, tell me now did you know"

"Know what Edward, what is going on? I know you are upset about Bella leaving but we will see her soon, don't worry we are all going to miss her but remember what we said, Thanksgiving is just a few..." Alice didn't get to finish what she was about to say before I interrupted her

"STOP!!!!"

I looked around me and noticed that my whole family was looking at me, looks of sympathy, and confusion. I knew they wanted to know as to why I screamed at Alice and told her to stop, they knew it wasn't going to be easy to go to college but they always told me it would work out. But what they didn't know was that I wasn't upset about the fact going to college, it was the girl who just broke my heart and I didn't have the energy or the power to move and bring her back home. I looked at Alice's eye and proceeded to tell them.

"Bella left, and before you say you know, you don't know. Bella just...she just..." I couldn't even finish the statement before I broke down into tears and slumped into my little sister and let the sobs take over my body.

"Shh, it's okay Edward, it's okay, everything will work out." My mother so naïve sometimes, how did she know that everything would work out, and that's when I finally lost it.

"Please do tell mother, how do you know everything is going to work out? Bella left me, she is gone, forever. She said 'that I deserve more' and some bull shit story about how she has been holding me back and to not let me settle. I even told her about me moving to her school next year and that wasn't enough, I love her and she is gone and I am the stupid bastard that didn't run after her when she left. I stayed here, and I cried, and I am cold, and I miss her, and I just...I want to love her forever, and ever and never let her go. Why, why did she leave me mom, why?" My voice was angry and broken. Two emotions I never knew you could be at the same time.

I don't really remember what my mother said to me as we stayed out in the front yard. My family formed a protective circle around me. Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Esme with me in the middle. I have never seen my family so torn before. They loved Bella, of course not as much as I loved her but Alice and Emmett saw her as a sister, as for my mom and dad, Bella was a second daughter to them. They were put in the middle of something so delicate and so fragile. Should they be mad at Bella and hate her for what she did, or try to find a reason as to why she did it.

I always knew the day would come when Bella realized that she deserved much more then I was able to give her. I just wish it wasn't so soon. I wish I could of showed her how much I loved her, I wish I could of kissed those soft lips one more time, and showed her that I could be whatever she wanted me to be as long as she gave me a chance to prove that I was worthy of her love and her kindness. I would give up my world to be the person she longed to love.

I got up from the ground and made my way to my bedroom. I never looked back at my family. I continued up the stairs and to my room. Even though half of my stuff was in boxes ready for the move it still smelt like Bella, freesia and strawberries. I picked up my phone and called Bella.

"_Hey you reached Bella, can't get to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep and I will call you back as soon as possible" _

_-Beep- _

I stayed silent for a good minute just breathing, should I leave a message, should I not leave a message. I paced back and fourth in my room and messed up my hair more then it already was.

"Hey Bella, it's me, Edward...um you probably already knew that I mean we have been best friends for six years I would hope you knew what my voice sounded like. I just wanted to know how you were doing and umm...no, why Bella, why did you leave. We could have worked this out please, just talk to me. Just call me please Bella, I need to hear your voice, just please"

I continued to leave her messages after messages, fifteen times I called, and fifteen times it went to voice mail. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was six thirty. I was already two hours behind schedule but I couldn't find it in me to care. I fell asleep in my bed dreaming peaceful dreams of Bella and me.

I awoke the next morning at six am, and decided to leave for college before my family was up. I gathered up my last boxes, piled them in the car and made my way to the kitchen to leave a note for my family.

_Hey Family, _

_I left around 7am this morning and I just wanted to let you know it's okay. I am okay. Even though I feel like I don't deserve her, I know that we are meant to be together. I just know it in my heart that she is mine and was always mine. I have to believe that, and I have to believe that we will be together again. I just have to, or I am never going to be able to continue living. Because thinking about how I may never be with her again kills me, it makes me weak, and I know I wouldn't survive long with out her. I need to know it's going to be okay, and I know it's going to be. It has to be. Maybe this weekend I will drive up to Portland and find her and try to talk to her. I have to try you know, and Alice I will see you when I see you. Let me know when you and Emmett are on your way up here. Love you guys! _

_Edward Cullen. _

I left the note on the kitchen counter, and said goodbye to my child hood home and started my drive to Seattle.

Four hours later I arrived in front of my new school for the next four years not knowing what to expect. I took a deep breath and repeated the same thing I have been saying for the past four hours in my head

_We are meant to be together, we will be together again, we are meant to be together, we will be together again. _

I took the first step into this foreign building and thought of Bella, my sweet sweet Bella.


	6. Chapter 5 The Phone Call EPOV

**EPOV**

Alice and Emmet finally made there way down to the college campus the same day, just a few hours later. Alice tried to talk more to me about what happened with Bella, not to pry but like me she didn't understand. She was there that morning when we made our Saturday tradition to see Bella, she saw how happy she was, and they even talked about our night together, much to my displeasure. But she said that Bella acted no different. I told Alice I didn't want to talk about it and eventually after four days of getting the same answer she dropped it. Emmett tried to get it out of me while playing video games, and taking me out around town telling me I needed to talk about it. Like with Alice I just ignored him and shrugged my shoulders.

I couldn't let my mind think about that day in front of my house because then it would be true. I couldn't let it become true. I loved her, and I know she loves me. I see it in her eyes that she loves me. She was just scared, that is what it has to be, scared and nerves. We both were starting at new colleges and since we were twelve years old people told us we were going to get married that right there is a lot to swallow especially at such a young age. To think that the first person you fall in love with, and not have it be silly puppy love but bottom of my heart, true love. It scared me at first but I looked into her beautiful milk chocolate eyes and knew that it didn't matter. She was the only girl I needed, the only girl I wanted. Granted I sometimes with held how much I loved her and how beautiful she was to me, and honestly we never talked about marriage but I thought we were both heading in that direction anyway. I mean it was me and her, we were E and B. We were inseparable.

College started three weeks ago and for once I finally have a break and am able to make the trek down to Portland to talk to Bella – my Bella, she still hasn't called me back nor am I able to leave any more messages because her voice mail is full. So I called the one person who I knew would know how to find her, her parents.

"Hello Charlie, it's me Edward"

"Edward, how are you son? How is college?" Charlie and I always got along and he accepted me as his son long ago, just like Esme and Carlisle accepted Bella as their own.

"I am doing okay been better but getting by, and college is doing good too. The classes are tough, but I expected it"

"That's good to hear, so what can I do for you" One good thing about Charlie was he was straight to the point it must have something to do with being Chief of Police.

"Well, I was just hoping that you can tell me how to get a hold of Bella in Portland. I know she was going to live in the dorms but I don't know what building she is in, she hasn't been answering her phone"

"Portland, no no, Bella was going to go to Portland before school ended but then one night she came home in tears and said she had to go to New York...I thought you knew" Just then my whole world came tumbling down. The feelings that I have pushed down have finally released them selves into me and I knew in that instant that my Bella really did leave me. She didn't even tell me where she was going to school. This whole last summer with her was a lie. My breathing started to pick up and my heart started to rip open again.

"Edward, hey are you there?

"Yeah sorry Charlie, I am here. I just can't believe she didn't tell me. I mean when we broke up I thought for sure we would just get back together and work it out but...now I am not so sure, it's really over isn't it Charlie? She's gone."

"Wait, what do you mean you two broke up, when did this happen?" Bella hasn't even told her family, what happened to my Bella, she never told lies, and never with held information from anyone. Had I really hurt her so much for wanting to be with her forever?

"Yeah, the day she left to Portland...I mean New York she broke up with me. Told me she was holding me back and that I deserved more and she just left. She jumped in her car and left. I kept saying it was okay, and that we will be together again soon we just needed to talk but now I am not so sure." My knees started to feel weak and I moved to the chair next to my desk and sat down, I ran my fingers through my hair while I watched my life fall apart.

"Wow Edward, I had no idea. I talked to Bella once before and she said she was sad about leaving all of her friends and you, and leaving home but she never said anything about breaking up. Next time I talk to her I will make sure to talk some sense into her and have her come home and talk to you. You two kids are meant to be together. I already made my peace with the fact that you took my little girl from me the moment you spoke to her in that biology room" I could tell that Charlie was trying to lighten the mood, his joke didn't go unnoticed and if it was any other day, then I would have laughed but not today, not the day that I found out that my Bella wasn't attending school in Portland but in New York.

"Thanks Charlie, I gotta go." I hung up my phone and grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces and the glass broke into a million more pieces once it hit the floor. What a great analogy to use, when Bella left me alone on my front lawn she just threw my heart at the wall and now Charlie unintentionally just let my heart fall to the floor and break into a million more pieces just like the picture frame that now lays broken on my bedroom floor.

I faintly head the door open and close when I turned around to see Alice eyeing the frame on the floor. She gingerly picked it up and walked it over to my desk and sat it down.

"I remember when I took this picture, it was Sophomore year the day after the winter dance, she looked so beautiful, and you my dear brother looked so handsome. You two were so perfect and beautiful that night. I think that's when all the girls stopped trying to feign for your attention because they knew you were taken" Alice held a far away look to her face as if she was remembered that day perfectly like it just happened yesterday. She smiled a weak smile and looked at me. She knew that I wouldn't talk about it, and so she wouldn't ask. Though I know she is dying to ask questions.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I thought you were going to head over to Portland and try to talk to her or did you change your mind" I wasn't sure how Alice felt about Bella right now, I am sure she was angry at her for just leaving and not bothering answering any of our calls. But I didn't know what else she felt. I wasn't sure how she would act if Bella showed up at our front door step right now.

"Yeah I was, until I called Charlie and found out that before summer started she switched schools and never planned to attend Portland. She is in New York. Charlie didn't even know we broke up" Alice's eyes widen and in that instant I got my answer, if Bella walked in that front door, she would be a dead women. Alice's eyes held nothing but pure anger at that moment.

"She what? She isn't in Portland, but in New York and she didn't tell you, she didn't tell me.? She didn't even tell Charlie that you two broke up? What the hell is her problem? Did she think she could just lie like that – not just to you, but to her other family and be okay with it? Did she really think that she could walk away from your life and you would be perfectly okay the next day, I really want to know who this new Bella Swan is, and what the hell she did to my old best friend" Alice's voice got higher and higher with each new question she asked. I could tell how hurt she was that her best friend – her sister, just left like that. Bella didn't only leave me, but her family. We all were hurting. Looking at Alice an idea came to mind, one that I didn't like very much, one that sickened me to the core of my very existence.

I looked down at my comforter on my bed and pulled at the strings while I asked Alice my question

"Alice, do you think...do you think that maybe there was someone else?"

"Like someone else she was interested in?" I nodded my head, lifting my head to look at Alice. She was deep in thought, never a good sign.

"If you would have asked me that question a day ago, I would have said hell no, but right now I don't know who this Bella Swan person is anymore. When she told me you two slept together, she was so happy. So very happy, and she was glowing but there was still a faint sign of sadness in her eyes. I just thought it was because you two were leaving for college. But I am not sure right now, I am so sorry Edward."

I nodded my head again, and paid more attention to the string that I was pulling from my comforter. Praying to god that there wasn't someone else.

"Edward can I ask you a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. But I was just wondering, do you, you know regret making love with her the night before? I know how hard it is to do something so meaningful and then not be able to do it again." I knew who Alice was referring to, it was her summer love Jasper Hale. Jasper and her met in Texas when she went there for a fashion internship for the summer. He was a lifeguard and they fell in love. Her last night there she told me that she slept with him. I wanted to kill the bastard when she told me about it, but she said that she knew it was love, the kind of love that Bella and I have, err well had. But did I honestly regret doing what I did with Bella, I thought to the night, the kisses, the noises, and the feeling of being as close to her as I could possible be and I knew that I didn't regret it. I couldn't regret it.

"No, I don't regret it. When we made that agreement we didn't know what the future held we just knew that if she and I were still together the day before we left for college we would do it. Something to tie us together forever and something that no one else will ever have. If I regretted my decision then I regret having something special that no one else can ever have. Though I am very mad at her, I still love her"

Alice nodded her head I knew she understood.

"Are you going to get her address at New York?" The million dollar question. Did I want to talk to her yes, but it is also obvious she doesn't want me to know where she was or she wouldn't have told me about Portland.

"Right now, no. Maybe sometime in the future, perhaps. But I wouldn't know what to say. Maybe, the sooner I live the life she wanted me to live then she will come back to me. You know, like maybe I need to find the thing she so sure wanted me to find. So when I do find her I can tell her, that I know she is the one for me. I just have to live the life she told me to live, she told me to go find my true love and maybe that's what I need to do. Even though I know my true love is in New York right now, I need to do this, for her, and for us. Do you understand Alice?"

Once again Alice nodded her head, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and made her way our the door.

I don't know how I am going to live my life with out Bella but she asked me to, and for her I am going to.

----------------------------

**A/N The next chapter is going to be skipping to the 5 year mark. Hope you are all liking the story so far. Any advice or questions you can go ahead and ask me. :D Thanks again for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6 New York

**A/N Sorry, I have been forgetting to put the Disclaimer at the beginning of my stories, but as you all hopefully know, I am not Stephenie Meyer, and the characters that you are currently reading about are all her creation. **

---------------------------------------------

**5 Years Later**

"Isabella, I'm home" No matter how many times I told my room mate and best friend Rose to call me Bella she still didn't comply.

"I don't know an Isabella, but I do know a Bella, is that who you are talking about?" I grinned widely at her, as she skipped her way over to me. Rose and I have been room mates since I first came to school in New York, she moved from Texas to here and we bonded instantly over the feeling of being alone. Even though she had her twin brother Jasper Hale traveling along beside her. Rose and I had our differences when she first moved in it wasn't until I was crying in my room over Edward that we became great friends. She had been my strong rock during the whole thing. She didn't agree with my decision but she knew that I needed someone to lean on. She said I was a strong person to walk away from someone I loved and she loved strong people. So we started on the road as friends.

"Hmm, well that's a shame I got Isabella her favorite ice-cream" Rocky-Road ice-cream, my eyes widen and I ran towards her almost knocking her down.

"I guess I can make _one_ exception." I took the ice-cream from her bag and proceeded to the kitchen grabbing a spoon.

"So I saw this absolutely delicious guy at the grocery store today. He was big and muscular, curly brown hair, and the cutest dimples I have ever seen, you know how I am about dimples Isabella, and about muscles and the fact that they were all wrapped up in one tasty treat makes it that much better." One thing that was different about Rose and I was her track record with men. She would go on one date with them only if they passed her standards, and then usually never talked to them ever again. Rose was the only one who could get away with a thing like that for she was a statuesque blonde, with piecing blue eyes. Her blonde hair cascaded all the way down to the middle of her back. Her skin was flawless and had a hint of a tan. She could easily be a Victoria Secret model.

"Well, when are you going to give Dimple dude the Rosalie test?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I went up to him to work my charm while he was in the produce section, he grabbed an apple, I walked right up to him and opened my mouth and nothing came out. I was literally tongue-tied. So before he noticed me I took of running in the opposite direction" My mouth was wide open, never has Rose ever been tongue tied in her life, ever.

"Ok close your mouth Isabella, this isn't a big deal" She rolled her eyes and stalked over to me and pressed her index finger under my chin and closed my jaw.

"Thank you"

"Well Rose, maybe this is your guy, your soulmate, you should go after him"

"Yes, say's the women who ran away from her soulmate and hasn't had any contact with him in the last five years. Like I would take any 'soulmate' advice from you." She said with a teasing tone, though I know she was teasing it still hurt. These past five years have not been easy for me. I ran away to give Edward his peace so he could finally move on and start to look for his soulmate, and not have to settle for little miss ordinary Bella Swan. But my plan wasn't working. At this rate I was going to be alone and single when I am thirty. I have had dates, but nothing concrete, and nothing that went passed a first date. I haven't slept with anyone since Edward and I have had only forced sloppy kisses since Edward. Every guy I went out with was nice to look at, and sweet, but they painfully boring. They held no mystery, or spark in their eyes. They were just there. A single entity. Rose has had to call me several times faking an emergency to get me out of the date. She tried to set me up with her brother Jazz, who was very cute he of course had nothing on Edward but he was still good looking none the less. He was tall perhaps 6'4, blonde hair, and blue eyes and was lean and muscular. While on the date I noticed he had the same look in his eyes as I did. He was also waiting for someone, just like me, but I was to stubborn to admit it. We both talked about the person we left behind, and became great friends after that. But that was how my love life has looked over the past few years. I was almost positive I was turning back into a virgin.

I sometimes wondered why he never came after me, why he didn't try and run after my car after I left. Or why he stopped calling after the third week. He still called every now and then on Holidays and Birthdays. I listened to those ones, just so I can hear his voice it never holds anything to personal about us, it's very short and to the point. I still have one saved on my voice mail. I don't know why I saved it, it wasn't special, but I couldn't bring my self to delete it...

"_Hey Bells, Happy Thanksgiving." _

And that was all. No question asking if I was coming to my parents for Thanksgiving, or how I am. Maybe he knew that I wouldn't call him back and answer his questions. But nonetheless, he always called, if it was marked on the calender as a Holiday then he would call. After a year Alice and Emmett started to call with them. I never answered there calls either. I knew if I answered then I would break down and ask them to come and bring me back home. I haven't been back to Forks since I left. Finally my mom and dad left Washington and moved to Phoenix, Arizona, since then I go to Thanksgiving there now instead of having them here. For a year my parent's were very upset at me for hurting Edward and lying to him and they never understood my logic but after a while they figured it was a lost cause and never brought it up again.

"Isabella, earth to Isabella" In that moment I missed Alice and knew that Rose and her would be the best of friends, I held back my tears in front of Rose and promised my self that I would let them fall in the comfort of my own room.

"Sorry, Rose, what were you saying" Just then a traitor tear escaped from my confines and dripped down my pale cheek.

"Oh Isabella, I am so sorry, I'm a bitch, but you know this, you know I didn't mean it like that, right?

I nodded, and lied

Rose held on to me and I let it all out. I missed Edward, I missed him so much, I missed his smell, his laugh, his crooked grin, his laugh, his eyes, his messy bronze hair, and just him. God I missed him. I missed Alice's tinker-bell laugh, and her feisty nature to get any and every details out of me, and the fact that she forced me to play Bella barbie. I missed Emmett and his booming laughter, I missed the way his dimples seemed to be imprinted onto his face, I missed his nick-name for me Bella-Rella. I missed everything about the Cullens. I hated the fact that I left, and they continue to call me and wish me well on Holiday's and I haven't even given them a phone call. My second family and I tossed them aside as if they were no-one. I was a horrible person. My sobs became louder at this realization and for the first time in a long time I had to hold my self together. I placed my arms on either side of my waist and held on tightly because any minute now I felt like I could just crumble to the ground into pieces and no one would know how to put me back together except _him. _

I was pretty sure that Edward moved on, it had been five years and I know he is capable of getting a very nice girl like I wanted him to, who was Rosalie pretty and made everyone laugh. She would have had healed him and made him ten times better then he was when he was with me. That was the only thing that kept me some what whole was the fact that Edward was happy in Washington.

I looked up at Rose and nodded letting her know that I was okay now. She released her grip on me and put a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why don't you just call him and see how he is doing, he calls you on Holidays and well you should be able to call him too, he is your best friend"

"No, I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to hang up after that, I wouldn't be able to let him go, I would go back to him and ruin his life"

"I am sure if he had moved on, you wouldn't ruin your life just by calling him. How about I call him on my cell phone and I will put it on speaker. If he answers you can have the option to answer back, no pressure. All you have to do is shake your head no, and I will hang up the phone. Promise."

I thought about it, and I nodded my head for her to dial his number.

She walked over to her purse and grabbed her phone. She sat next to me on the couch and asked for his number. I gave her the number, she pressed the send button and put the phone on speaker phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello" My whole entire body stiffened, and my eyes grew wide with excitement, I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out.

"Bella?, Please if that's you say something. Please, god I miss you, I need you, please just god I miss you, please come back to me, or just home. Please?"

Rose 's eyes held nothing but encouragement, but I simply couldn't find the words.

"What am I saying this probably isn't Bella, it's most likely some telemarketer" I heard him sigh on the phone and in that moment I could tell he was probably pacing in his room, running his hand though his hair and slightly pulling on it. I knew what I had to do.

I opened up my mouth to speak

"Edward"

_Click _

And then the phone went silent. He never heard it. There was my sign, not to mess up his life.

"Isabella!, see I told you he misses you, he wants you, I am calling him back and you are going to talk to him"

"No, Rose don't. I finally got the courage to speak and he hung up the phone, that's a sign that I am just suppose to let it go.

"What! Are you nuts, did you go deaf during that phone call. Someone didn't answer him back and he instantly thinks it's you and tells you to come home. You heard him, he could have very well told all that to some telemarketer, but he didn't he told it to you. Now call him back now!" I could see her logic, and it broke my heart to still hear Edward so broken after so many years, just like I was. But it was a sign that he didn't hear me.

I shook my head no, and walked towards my bedroom.

Once I entered my bedroom I sat next to my desk and started to write my one thousand eight hundred and fifteen letter. Ever since I left Edward I wrote Edward a letter almost everyday. The day's that I didn't write were the days when I was sick, or nothing new to report. But none the less they existed and I promised my self that if I ever saw him again I would give him each and every letter. Each letter somewhere in the mix told him how much I loved and missed him, and how I hope he was happy somewhere and he was making progress in meeting his true love. I grabbed the stationary and a pen and sat in my desk chair and started to write.

_My Dearest Edward, _

_How are you? I hope you are doing great, things here are doing okay. Rose came home from the store today with Rocky Road ice cream, hopefully you remember that, that is my favorite ice cream. Yours is Chocolate chip cookie dough. Rose still calls me Isabella, she is a relentless one that's for sure. Well while we were eating our ice cream she told me about this guy she met in the produce aisle. In a way he reminded me of Emmett, but I thought it was a silly thought. But perhaps you can tell me what you think, apparently he is big and muscular, brown curly hair, and dimples, sounds just like Emmett doesn't it. I miss that big oaf. How is he doing? How is Alice doing, I know Rose would just adore Alice. I am not so sure I would adore them together though, could you just imagine them both gaining up on me for Bella barbie, it would be an absolute nightmare. Well after Rose told me about the hottie produce guy, I broke down again. I know I am sorry, I left you thinking it was the only choice to ensure that you had the life that you deserved, but I just can't seem to accept my logic and reasoning towards it anymore. Why couldn't you just have been happy with me, I could have made you happy. If I wasn't smart enough I would have went to school until I made you happy. If I wasn't pretty enough I would let Alice play dress up with me everyday, and if that wasn't enough then I would save up money to get plastic surgery, I wouldn't like it, but I would do it for you if it meant that I deserved you in the end. I would do anything and everything to be the girl I know you deserve. I wouldn't know how to get funnier, but perhaps if I stayed around Emmett long enough some of his humor would rub off of me, if not then I could enroll in clown college, that's a real thing right? I am not so sure. But dammit Edward, I miss you so damn much. What did I do? I sometimes wish I could go back to that day and take it all back, and tell you about New York and we could work it out. I could tell you my fears and you could tell me yours, and then you would say that 'no matter what your fears maybe my sweet Bella I still love you, and I still want to marry you'. And then maybe you could be here with me right now. But sadly I made my bed and now I have to sleep in it. I just hope that if we ever cross paths again that maybe you will forgive me. I called you today, well Rose actually called you today. You answered the phone and guessed it was me, I was shocked and couldn't say anything and then you continued to tell me how much you missed me and you begged me to come home, I was crying and I just couldn't speak, no words could come out of my mouth, I wanted to tell you in that moment that I was getting on the next plane to be with you. But no words came out, and then you made some silly joke about me being a telemarketer, and when I finally got the courage to say your name, you hung up. I told Rose that it was fate, and I do believe it was fate that you hung up. But I wish it wasn't because I miss you. I hope you can tell me that you miss me too. Well I am starting to get writers cramp so I guess this is the end of the letter. I hope you are doing well, tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them so very much. Thank You. _

_Love you Always and Forever _

_-Your Bella Swan_

I pushed the letter aside and made my way to my bed. Shortly after I heard a quite knock on my door.

"Come in" My voice cracked, I cleared my throat when I saw Rose and Jazz enter my room

"Hey, how are you doing, Rose told me what happened." Jazz was so understanding, after our date I had asked him who he left behind and he told me about this girl he met in Texas during the summer, her name was Alice and they slept together one night and they never saw each other after that. He loved her so much. He had asked for her number but all she did was say 'You don't need my phone number silly, we are meant to be together and one day we will cross paths when it is right for us to be together' it has been six years since he had last seem her. He still has hope.

"I am doing a little bit better. I hope you don't mine Jazz but I am going to use your logic"

"Which is?" I could tell I peaked his curiosity by the way he raised his eyebrows at me and tilted his head in my direction.

"That if it's meant to be then we will cross paths at one point or another, I will keep a look out for a sign, and if a sign that as clear as day comes across my way then I will call Edward and tell him everything."

"Deal" Rose and Jazz said in unison.

We both shook on it, and we all three smiled at each other.

"So, can I ask what is considered a sign?" asked Rose, I haven't really given any thought on what would be a clear sign.

"Well of course if I see him it's a sign, or any one in his family, how about that?"

"That doesn't work, you told me they lived in Washington, you live on the other side of the country, that doesn't work" Rose had a point, the only way I would see either of them is on TV and neither of them are famous.

"How about a song that holds significance to your relationship?" I rolled my eyes at that suggestion

"We loved music, every song would hold something important to me because that's what we did, we listened to music"

"You two sure were boring when you were together." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head, when she ducked the pillow accidently hit my picture of Edward and I taken the day after winter formal. The glass split and broke on the floor.

"See Rose, that's a definite sign that I shouldn't call him"

"Bella" Jazz had no problem calling be Bella, I don't know what Rose's problem was with the name "Just because a picture frame broke doesn't mean it's a sign not to call him again, it could clearly mean that the longer you wait the more broken it will be and the longer it would take to fix it." He raised his damn eyebrows at me daring me to question his logic. I knew he was right, dammit he was right.

"Yeah, well, I...I don't know, okay fine, next thing that reminds me of Edward I will call him, bad like the picture frame, or good like hearing a song, got it?"

They both had giant grins on their faces and they nodded there head eagerly.

The next couple of weeks nothing Edward related happened. Rose and I never called him again though Rose caught me staring at my cell phone countless of times always muttering a 'call him' while she passed me, I always rolled my eyes and pushed the phone from my sight.

For the first time since...ever I felt like I made a mistake in my decision to leave. Which made the pain even worse. To think that these past five years I could have been happy with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. That Edward and I could very well be engaged and planning our wedding. I always said I wanted to get married after college and now I was done with college and was starting my own career in a few weeks. I majored in English, and for the two summers here I interned at Teen Vogue, I wasn't to keen on fashion when I started but having Rose by my side and helping me shop made it easier on me. Especially with Mrs. Scott as the head editor, I was told she was very mean and very cruel, she expected hard work from every single worker, and nothing less. She also expected everyone to be perfect, something I was not. So when I stalked into her office a few weeks ago before graduation to ask her for a reference I was terrified, especially after the way she looked at me she looked appalled, angry, and disappointed – that last one confused me for Mrs. Scott had no reason to be disappointed, or so I thought.

"_Please take a seat Isabella." I very quickly made my way over to her desk and sat my self down on one of her chairs. _

"_So, Isabella, why would I give you a reference?" And here it was, the moment that I knew I wasted two summers of my life for this evil women and she wouldn't even give me a reference for a future job. I groaned inwardly but maintained my cool. I would not let this women get to me. _

"_Well I am graduating in a few weeks, and I already required my internship credit hours so I am looking for an actual career in editing, and though I am sad to leave this place behind I also know that it is my time to find a real career." I hoped that would encourage her to give me a reference, I really needed this letter. She looked up at me, her reading glasses at the tip of her nose, and her pen in her left ear. This women intimated me to no one – she could definitely give Rose a run for her money. _

"_Well Isabella, do you know...hmm, what's her name that girl" the way she sneered when she said the word girl, like it was the most disgusting thing on the planet made my spine shiver "Well who cares she doesn't deserve a name, well never the less she was our Junior Editor, she was absolutely horrid at her job. Well look at me I am getting sidetracked, Isabella, darling" that was the first time she ever used a term of endearment towards me, I straightened my back a little bit more feeling a bit more confident towards her words "I was positively horrified when I first saw you, in your Wal-Mart style skirt, with your silly sweater, and those horrible things you call shoes, but I saw you for your work ethic, you were a wonderful hard worker and there was never a moment I regretted hiring you. Especially since you were able to get help in the wardrobe department, for I can see you are wearing a Marc Jacob skirt now, and a Chanel Blouse, and Christian L__ouboutin__ heels, that has to say something about you, am I correct" I nodded my head, knowing that I was going to get the best reference in the world from Mrs. Scott, which is a hard thing to come by" Well, I fired that no name who used to work as Junior Editor, and you Isabella darling, is taking the job no ifs ands or butts about it, young lady. I know good talent when I see it. _

"_Oh my goodness, Mrs. Scott, thank you, thank you so much. I will definitely not disappoint you. Thank You!_

"_No problem Isabella, just don't let me regret my decision. I will see you in a few weeks after you Graduate. You are excused." If it is one thing I learned while working for Mrs. Scott it was that you do not stay after she has excused you. I quickly grabbed my briefcase and left the Teen Vogue office._

I was tapping my fingers on the dining room table thinking of what to make for dinner when Rose came home.

"Rose, do you want to order take out tonight, or do you want me to cook" Rose's hair was disheveled and I knew she was up to no good.

"Actually I have a date tonight, so it's whatever you want to do" Rose was glowing when she mentioned the word date, I have never seen her so shy before and happy at the same time whoever this guy was had certainly done a number on her.

"Oh, and which one of your prey has passed Rose's super hard quiz challenge?" She bit her bottom lip, a habit she got from me.

"Well do you remember Mr. Dimples from the produce section" I nodded my head and encouraged her to continue

"Well I saw him today at the coffee shop, and he split coffee all over my new Blahnik's" I gasped, this couldn't possible end well, I quickly covered my eyes with my hands trying to avoid the murderous glare that I knew Rose would have in that moment "But when I was about to yell and rip the guy's head off, it was Mr. Dimples and he had this adorable sheepish grin on his face" I couldn't believe what I was hearing come from Rose's mouth, did she just call the guy who spilt coffee all over hew new shoes...adorable. "All I wanted to do, was jump on him and kiss him all over and whisper very naughty things"

"Ok Rose, stop right there, I get the message." She smiled mischievously at me, and I could faintly feel the lust rolling off her body.

"Well sorry little Miss Party Pooper, who hasn't gotten laid in what five years?" She glared at me, really really glared at me. She was getting rather impatient that I wasn't calling Edward even though we both shook on it that I would wait for a sign to call Edward.

"I...Well...Your...You...Ugh...Bite me Rose"

She rolled her eyes at me and practically skipped to her bedroom. Before she opened her bedroom door, the house phone rang. We both looked at each other, and turned our head slightly. The house phone almost never rang. We both had cell phones and every one we knew called those.

"If it's important who ever is calling will just call our cell phones, make sure you have no missed calls alright." I nodded my head and went to go grab my cell phone.

"I don't have any missed calls, so it must not be for me Rosie dear!" She hated that nick name, but since she won't call me Bella, I like to torment her with Rosie. With my cell phone in hand I walked over the the sink full of dishes. What happened in the next second happened so fast, I didn't even think it was possible. I heard _his _voice, my Edward's voice, on my house phone. As soon as I heard it, I shrieked and dropped my cell phone into the sink water in the kitchen totally forgetting it.

"Hey Bells, it's me, Edward. I am sorry to call your house phone, I got it from dad, sorry I mean Charlie" It was nice to know that Edward still referred to my dad as his dad, I smiled at the thought. "I just thought I would try a new method, it's been to long. I need to hear your voice" All of a sudden, it clicked Edward was on the phone, this was my chance, I made a mad dash to the receiver only to find the cordless phone...not there. The message kept going, but I couldn't hear it...

"Rose, dammit, where the hell is the cordless" Rose and I were both running though the house trying to find the cordless phone, neither of us having any luck. I don't think I have seen the damn phone in months. But we still continued to search. We ended our search when we head our answering machine beep indicating that we had one new message. We dropped what we were doing and slowly walked to the machine as if it was a bomb waiting to go off, and in many cases, it was a bomb that was about to go off. Was this the moment that he would tell me he was getting engaged, or already married, or starting a family. This one little machine held all my answer. This little machine would tell me if I would call Edward right now and all I had to do was press play. Rose looked at me, and then back at the machine. I slowly went to go press the play button, I closed my eye's and held them shut, tightly. As I awaited to hear his voice.

"_You have one new message" _

-------------------------------------

**A/N Next chapter will be coming up shortly. We are very close to having the Bella and Edward reunion. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Missed Connections

**A/N As always, the characters are not mine.**

---------------------------------------------------------

"_You have one new message" _I stopped breathing as soon as I pressed the play button. I was a total masochist.

"Hey Bells, it's me, Edward. I'm sorry to call your house phone, I got it from dad, sorry I mean Charlie" Even though I already heard this part it still made me smile, his voice was still in the form of velvet, warm and smooth, my body finally felt warm, and oddly enough whole.

"...I just thought I would try a new method its been to long. I need to hear your voice, I miss your voice, shit what am saying, I miss you Bella. Dammit!, I just every time my phone rings and it's a private phone number or a number I don't recognize I think it's you, and I'm not sure if it is you, but I like to think that you're calling me. It seems to be the only thing that gets me though the day. I really, actually _we_ really miss you. Please stop being the silly foolish girl that I know you are, and come home, to me, to your family. I am sorry I was never good enough for you" The dam that was holding my tears reached it's maximum limit as soon as he blamed this whole thing on him for not being good enough for me.

"...I am so sorry for never telling you just how beautiful you really are, and how much I wanted to be your husband, and how I hoped to have brown hair, brown eyed children running around the house. I am so sorry I never told you how smart, kind, and caring you are." I fell to my knees not being able to stand up any longer, I could hear my heart beat in my chest but it didn't sound like the normal _dun dun, dun dun, dun dun_, it sound more like a _'what have you done done, what have you done done, what have you done done.' _

"...There I go rambling again, ugh, Bella just call me. Please. I am done searching for my true love because I know that the only true love that I have ever had is this beautiful brunette whose hair shines in the sun, and who has the most magnificent brown eyes that I have ever seen, they are deep pools of chocolate that I just want to swim in, and god, her smile is breathtaking, it always knocked my breath away, and her laugh, a thousand church bells could never come close to imitate her laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world. I am done searching for something I knew I would never find. So dammit Bella, please call me and come home. Please." I was hyperventilating on the floor, I couldn't breath and I couldn't very well speak. As soon as the message ending the feeling of warmth, suddenly turned to cold, and the feeling of being whole turned into feeling empty. The sobs that took over my body was the worst ever. I shook off every form of comfort Rose was trying to offer me. I didn't deserve it. How could I have been so stupid, so blind, to see what Edward really wanted. Me.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. _

After what felt like hours, Rose was finally able to pick me up and place me in bed. She tucked me in and left to grab her cell phone. Rose walked back into my bedroom, her phone to her ear.

"Hey...can you come over?...Now...Yeah that's fine...Just come fast...no I'm okay...Isabella isn't...no I will tell you when you get here...Ok...thanks...bye."

"Bella sweetie" That was the first time she ever called me Bella, I don't know why she chose that moment to call me it but I knew if it was possible I would be smiling. "that was Jasper he is going to come over and keep you company, I thought he could help you more then I can, I will still be here though okay, I just need to make another phone call"

I nodded my head and stared at the wall still repeating the mantra in my head

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. _

I heard Rose again on her phone talking to somebody else

"Hey...no my roommate Isabella isn't doing so well...no no she's not sick...Aww that's sweet...well I thank you for the sentiment...just some crazy ex stuff, oh no, no need to beat him up, he's a good guy...but I am just going to hang out with her tonight...maybe if she is feeling up to it I will have you over and we can all watch a movie and order pizza?...Alright, I will give you a call later...alright, thank you, sorry again. Talk to you later. Bye"

Once she got off the phone I finally let the sleep come and get me.

I felt a body lying next to me, a warm body, two warm bodies, one on my left and one on my right. I glanced to my right and noticed that it was Rose, and I glanced to my left and noticed it was Jazz. Rose was fast asleep, and Jazz was laying down looking up at the ceiling. I looked up at the ceiling too wondering what was so interesting. I didn't see anything.

I leaned into Jazz and whispered...

"What are you looking at" I must have startled him for he slightly jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Nothing really, just thinking. Rose told me what happened and showed me the message, are you doing okay?"

I nodded my head and snuggled up next to him. We both knew it wasn't a romantic gesture, it was a little sister seeking help from her big brother and that's exactly was Jazz was, an older brother. We both had a connection in the soulmate department, he was waiting for his soulmate, and I was waiting for the one I walked away from. I just didn't know he was my soul mate until it was to late...or is it? Jazz's voice broke the silence first.

"Do you want to talk about it" I shook my head no. I knew there was nothing to say, I had to call him. I had to let him know about everything. How I made a horrible mistake, how I am so sorry, and that there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss him or thought about how much I loved him. I felt a body stir next to me, one that I knew was to be Rose.

"Hey Sleepy Beauty, how are you doing" She stifled a yawn and looked at me with big quizzical eyes. I knew the question she was going to ask before she even asked it.

"Before you even ask Rose, and Jazz" I glanced up at Jazz and looked back at Rose "yes, I am going to call him. Maybe not tonight because I don't have enough energy for another mental breakdown but before the week is up" Even though I knew in my heart and my mind that I was going to call him tomorrow, I didn't feel the need to tell them that. "I will have talked to Edward."

Rose had a smile on her face that could rivals a child's on Christmas morning.

"Well since you are feeling better, can Mr. Dimples come over. I told him if you were feeling better he could possibly come over and we can all watch a movie and order pizza? But only if you feel like company Isabella." Dammit! I knew I should of held on to the moment when she called me Bella a little bit longer. I groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, go ahead and invite Mr. Dimples, it's about time I meet this hunk of a man." I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Just tell him to come over in an hour or so, let me clean up and look at least half way decent for this guy"

Rose nodded her head and pulled Jazz out of my bed and walked out of my bedroom. I closed the bathroom door and let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I knew what I had to do, I had to call Edward; could I hold up, could I manage? The other aspect was the fact that I was starting my job in two days. If I talked to him on the phone I couldn't go to Washington, he would have to come here. Or we would have to wait to see each other until Thanksgiving break. I let out a sigh and stepped into the shower.

I relaxed under the hot water, and started to shampoo my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I lathered up with freesia body wash, and started to hum a quite tune. A tune I haven't heard in years, my lullaby. I reached up and removed the happy tear from my eye and continued to wash my body and that's when it hit me. My Cellphone!

I quickly finished my shower, threw on my robe, wrapped my hair up in a towel and ran out of my bedroom. I approached the kitchen sink still filled with water and quickly spotted my cellphone. I reached for it, and let out a string of profanities.

Rose and Jazz approached the kitchen was caution. I heard there foot steps stop as they took the scene in front of them. I took a risk and glanced over to them. I lifted up my cell phone and showed them the evidence.

"It's a sign" Rose shook her head, and Jazz followed shortly after it.

"It is not a sign Isabella, it's just a coincidence. A deal is a deal, you promised that you would call Edward no matter what happened, bad sign or good sign. So even if this is a sign then it still won't do you any good, you promised." I felt her anger start to rise. An angry Rose was not something you wanted to deal with, Rose's have thorns, and thorns hurt.

"Rose is right Bella, even if this was a sign, it would be a very small one, one that would just probably make sure you wouldn't call him right now. It's obvious you are still coming to terms with your emotions right now and it would be a bad idea to call him because of how emotional you are right now, but it doesn't mean not to call him. You can go out and get a new cell phone tomorrow and make the phone call" I knew Jazz was right, even if it was a sign, it wasn't a sign not to ever call Edward, it was a sign to hold off on the phone call, something I was already planning on doing anyway. Jazz was right, tomorrow I would get a new cell phone and make the call to Edward. No worries.

I let out a sigh of relief and hugged them both.

"I am going to continue getting ready, when is Mr. Dimples getting here?"

"10:30" I heard Rose shout from the living room, as I made my way into the bedroom I looked at the clock, 8:05. Perfect.

I continued to towel dry my hair while I looked at my closet for what to wear. I settled on a pair of Victoria secret sweats, a tank top, and a cute hoodie. I blowed dried my hair, and put on a tube of lipgloss and I finally felt ready to meet Mr. Dimples.

After living with Rose for five years I have learned that you can still be comfortable and be sexy at the same time. Rose really helped me to see how beautiful I really was in the past few years, though I knew I wasn't as beautiful as Edward, Rose, or Alice, I knew that I was still beautiful and deserved a good looking guy. Although shopping wasn't something I loved to do I didn't complain when I did have to go, and at times I even found it to be quite fun. Rose let me find who I was in the past few years and she was always there to help me do my hair and my makeup, if necessary. I did one final check in the mirror and was happy with the result's, I sat down on my chair and proceeded to write _hopefully _the last letter to Edward.

_My Dearest Edward, _

_How are you? I hope you are doing much better then I am doing at this moment. Or maybe we are doing the exact same, I don't know. I got your message on the house phone today, Rose and I were both home when you called, I am sorry I didn't answer but I am sure that you will find this quite funny. When the phone rang Rose and I both looked at each other and thought it was funny that someone would be calling our house phone, since the house phone hasn't rang in months. We aren't even sure why we still have it. But just in case we both went to go check our cell phones to make sure we haven't missed a call. I had just checked my phone and noticed I hadn't missed a call. I was standing over the kitchen sink getting ready to start on a load of dishes when I heard your beautiful voice on the answering machine. I dropped my cell phone into the sink of water, and made a mad dash to the receiver (for I had already been planning on calling you) I reached the receiver only to find the cordless phone, not there. _

_I screamed at Rose asking her where the phone was, she had no idea either. We were both a bunch of crazy girls running around the apartment, turning everything upside down trying to find this stupid cordless phone, while you, the love of my life was rambling on about something on my answering machine. Finally the answering machine beeped indicating we had one new message and that you had already hung up. Well we stopped looking for the phone, and I pressed play. It was so amazing to hear your voice again, though I didn't like to hear you sound so broken. Please don't tell me I did that to you. My heart wouldn't be able to take it. At the end of your message I broke down crying, crying can't be quite the right adjective for what I was doing,I was crying times a hundred. I have never felt so bad in my entire life. _

_You have to believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to hurt my self either. I wanted you to be happy, and I was a silly stupid foolish girl to think that you weren't happy with me. It was never your fault Edward, never. You did nothing wrong. You were perfect, which made me believe that a silly foolish girl like my self couldn't possible deserve an absolutely perfect Adonis. _

_Well after my sob-fest with Rose and Jazz, I decided that I was done being foolish and that I needed to call you and thought tomorrow would be the most perfect day for such a call, especially since I ruined my cell phone and have to get a new one. So I hope you are ready for tomorrow, please say you are? _

_On the good news front, remember during those two summer's that I interned at Teen Vogue? Well a few weeks ago I walked into the Chief Editor's office whose name is Mrs. Scott, and asked her for a reference, at first I thought she was furious at me for asking for a reference, but she wasn't, she was furious at me for wanting to leave so she offered me...well more like forced me to take the job as Junior Editor. How amazing is that? I am so happy, I start in two days. It's the start of my career, hopefully you can hear all about my first day. _

_Edward, I have a question for you, and maybe you won't need to answer this question and life or fate or something will answer it for me, but do you think it's possible that even through all this mess that I have created that it was meant to happen this way. That maybe perhaps something good will come out of it. Maybe not just for you and me, but for everybody? That maybe if I didn't leave then maybe I would have never met Rose, and Rose would never have been able to meet Alice, and Alice would never have been able to have two sisters. Do you see where I am getting at this? I hope you do, I just have to believe that something good could come from this mess. Especially when I think about the fact that you and I could be planning our wedding right now, that is if you would have ever asked me. _

_Well I suppose I should go. Rose is having Mr. Dimples over and I am finally getting to meet him. Wish me luck. Miss you and Love you always. _

_Thinking of you, _

_Your Bella Swan_

I placed the letter on top of the rest of them. By now I am sure that I have emptied the rainforest of all their tree's with as much paper as I have used. I got up from my chair and made it towards the living room. The house was now clean after Rose and I whipped through it like a tornado looking for the cordless phone. I noticed Rose walking out of her room wearing Hollister sweats, and a zip up hoodie. I smiled at her as she made her way towards the couch.

"Hey Rose, you never did tell me what Mr. Dimples real name was" Rose looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed together, and she shrugged.

"I can't believe I forget to tell you, but any way his name is Emmett" Emmett? And then I froze.

------------------------------------

**A/N Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am having a blast writing it. The reunion isn't to far along. Next chapter will be in EPOV**

**P.S. I am trying to get as many chapters out as possible since I will be gone Thursday night for the Twilight movie. And will also be gone all day Saturday, and possibly half of Sunday. Who else is seeing the Twilight movie this weekend? **


	9. Chapter 8 Settling In EPOV

**A/N The characters in this story sadly do not belong to be but to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. **

**------------------------------**

**EPOV**

I was putting stuff away in my new apartment when my mind started to drift to my Bella. Even after no contact from her for five years I still held on to her as if she was still mine. I have kept in close contact with Charlie and Renee and made sure to ask questions about Bella from time to time. From what I have gathered she was doing immensely well at school and that she has not had a steady boyfriend. I am not sure what Renee meant when she said_ 'steady boyfriend' _does that mean that Bella has gone out on dates, or has had a boyfriend but the relationship didn't last long, or was she what girls called guys, a...player. My body shuttered at that thought. There was no way that Bella could possibly be a player...or I suppose a playette. But then why would she leave me to be alone? Never in the time that we were together did I ever understand Bella's logic. She was a silly foolish girl. My mind started to drift to the thought of seeing her casually, now that I too, reside in New York. I had moved here for medical school. I didn't come here for Bella, although it was a definite perk but it was the best school to go to and it had accepted me. So here I am. I know Bella went to NYU, so I wonder if she lived somewhere close to where I now lived. The thought alone excited me. I ran my hand though my hair and plopped down on the sofa, my hands covering my face as I listened to the New York traffic. I am not sure how many hours, or minutes had passed before I heard the front door open. I opened one eye up and noticed that it was my big brother Emmett.

Emmett had moved with me, along with Alice to see the New York life, Alice came along because she was interested in Fashion. They both had good enough reasons, but apart of me thought it was more so to keep a close eye on me. I wasn't the same Edward that I was when I was around Bella, I kept to my self more and lost interest in some things. I went out with a few girls but it never went further then two dates, nor have I ever kissed another girl – on my own free will that is. The girls that I went out with were nice, and some were very pretty, but they would also never hold a flame to my sweet Bella. But I continued to go on these dates to make my family happy, they were worried about me.

My whole family wanted to be mad at Bella, and believe me we all tried, but some how Bella's decision...made sense, it was 100% Bella. Bella has never seen her self clearly and I could see how she would think that_ 'how could we be destined to be together'. _Because that same thought has entered my mind countless times. Bella is such a kind, beautiful, and compassionate person, she is a true angel and I am just me, a simple guy. I don't deserve the angel. So though we tried to be mad at her, we just couldn't we missed her. We have left it up to fate, everyone knew that we were destined to be together we were all just waiting for her to figure it out as well. I hoped she would figure it out sooner then later, because I missed her warmth.

"Dude! I love this city, do you know how many hot women I have seen so far?" Emmett has been having a blast living in a new city, he would go out most nights with a different women on his arm and be back the next day. I never asked what he did on these dates for I was scared to find out the answer.

"Well I am so glad that you are taking nicely to the new city older brother" I laughed as I got up from the couch and made my way over to the kitchen to open up a beer.

"Hey Em, do you want one" I held up my beer so he could see what I was asking and he nodded his head.

I picked up another beer and headed towards Emmett.

"Here you go. Do you know where Alice is?" Alice got her own small one bedroom loft in the same building. She fought a long time with our parents to get her own apartment so she wouldn't have to share it with her two older brothers.

"She said something about shopping earlier this morning and coming over here for dinner" Emmett looked at me and took another sip from his beer.

"Speaking of dinner did you go to the grocery store" I heard Emmett walk in and noticed it was him but didn't pay much attention to see if he held anything in his hands.

"Yeah, Oh dude I almost forgot. While I was looking at apples I saw this gorgeous women in the corner of my eye. Oh she was beautiful, tall, blonde, and tan. Beautiful" Emmett had his child like smile on his face and the dimples were more prominent then ever.

"When are you taking this one out?" I asked seriously.

"I'm not, by the time I noticed her she had already turned the corner and walked away" I looked at him incredulously, never does Emmett Cullen let a women, walk away.

"You let her walk away?" I asked disbelief.

He just nodded his head, shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his beer. My phone started ringing, I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller idea, it was a private number.

"Hello"

_Silence_

There was nothing on the other end except silence and I could faintly hear someone breathing. I stayed silent for a little bit longer before I spoke again.

"Bella?, Please if that's you say something. Please, god I miss you, I need you, please just god I miss you, please come back to me, or just home. Please?" I wasn't above begging. I had no problem getting on my hands and knees begging her to come home. Emmett looked at me, eyes wide in a emotion I couldn't even decipher, it looked like excitement but also maybe a little bit of anger, that was new. The other end was still silent, the breathing became a little bit shallow from what I could hear. I sighed, it was probably just no one.

"What am I saying this probably isn't Bella, it's most likely some telemarketer" I waited a few more minutes and Emmett's eyes were still on me, he has yet to blink. I shook my head and closed my phone. I let out a breath I was aware I was holding.

"I really thought that, that might be her." I hung my head in shame and started to thing of all the things I missed about her. I missed the way we would argue over the meanings of our favorite songs. Or how she would always make me drive slower then I liked. I missed when she talked in her sleep, and our sleepovers that we had with Emmett and Alice. I missed the way her hair sparkled in the sun light and the way her eyes would darken when she was passionate about something. I missed when she would bit the bottom of her lip when she was in concentration and how she had no idea how much she turned me on when she did that. I missed the way her body fit perfectly with mine, and I miss the feeling of her tongue tracing my bottom lip when she would ask for entrance with out any words. I missed her kindness, and her love. I felt a tear roll down my cheek when I heard Alice's footsteps.

"Hello to my favorite people." Alice was suffering just as much as me with losing Bella. Bella and Alice were best friends and practically sisters, she told Bella everything that she was to embarrassed to talk to her older brothers about. So when Bella left, Alice lost the person she confided in. She hasn't had many other girl friends in college, only a select few but no one that knew about the love she held for a man she met years ago.

"Hello, little sis" Alice danced over to us and sat on the chair across from us.

"Tanya called me again today, are you going to call her?" Ahh, Tanya, one of the many girls that was friend's with Alice. Also a girl that Alice had set me up with. Tanya was one of those – forced kisses. I took her out one night for Thai food and we had a good time. She was very pretty, sweet, and smart but she _wasn't _as pretty as Bella, and she _wasn't _as sweet as Bella, and she _wasn't _as smart as Bella. So the night ended after dinner. I walked her up to the door and went to leave, she turned me around and planted a wet sloppy kiss on my unwilling lips. She had somehow managed to slip her tongue into my mouth and continued to deepen the kiss. I finally was able to push her away and say goodnight and I walked as fast as possible to my car. Every now and then Tanya would call and ask me out for another date and I would nicely turn her down. After three years, she has yet to take a hint.

"What did she want" I asked coldly. I was hoping that once I left Washington I would also leave her behind as well.

"Well she is going to be in town in a month or so and wanted to go out with you on a date and asked for a place to crash, if possible." I rolled my eyes and let out a groan.

"Ugh, what could she possibly need to do in New York"

"You" Emmett and Alice both gripped their sides and let out a roar of laughter.

"Ha Ha very funny"

"Eddie, you do know that after so many years of not having sex you start to turn into a virgin again." Hearing the name Eddie, and having it paired to the fact of my non existent sex life made my temper rise"

"Dammit Emmett I told you not to call me that, and stop with the sex jokes, I am sick and tired of them I refuse to casually sleep with women I am not interested in, got it."

"Sorry Edward" Emmett dropped his face and I knew he was sincere. I almost felt bad for yelling at him.

"You know, maybe you should start thinking of the possibility of her not coming back" Emmett's voice was very quite when he said this and he didn't raise his head when he said it either. I looked at Alice and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I could very well do that, and you know what guys sometimes I think I should just let it go and settle. But I refuse to do so. I am going to do the thing that Bella should have done and I am going to fight, and I will not stop fighting until I am face to face with her one more time. If in that moment she tells me no, then I will give her one last kiss, ask her if we can be friends, and continue on with my life. I will actually look for love and start taking dating seriously, but I can't let her go until I hear her say it to me one more time, I'm a glutton for punishment." I was surprised that I was able to keep my cool while discussing such a heated topic with my family. I understand what they were saying and I appreciate the concern, in the past five years I have not let myself think of the possibility of her and me not becoming us again.

"Ok" Emmett and Alice said in unison. I knew then that the topic wouldn't be brought up again.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I got out of bed and made my way over to my dresser and turned it off. I opened my bedroom door and smelt coffee. I poured my self a cup and sat down. I stared at my cell phone debating on whether I should call her or not. I usually only ever called her on Holiday's or birthday's but ever since I got that phone call yesterday I wanted to do away with that plan and call her every day until she answered. But why would she answer, she has never answered. I wonder if she has a house phone...I picked up my cell phone and dialed the Swan residence.

"Hello" Aww, the sweet voice of Renee. She was such a king and quirky women. She was more Bella's age then Bella was.

"Good morning Renee, it's me Edward, how are you?"

"Oh Edward, it's so good to hear your voice, I am doing good, how are you?" Her voice held nothing but sincerity and love. I haven't seen Renee since she moved out to Arizona with Charlie.

"I am doing better, miss your daughter of course but I am still alive. Emmett, Alice, and I got settled into the new apartment finally" My voice cracked when I mentioned how I missed Bella. I rarely ever told Renee and Charlie how I was coping with having Bella not in my life. I didn't want them to feel bad for me, when they were able to see her and talk to her whenever they pleased.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry. I always try to talk some sense into that girl, but if anyone knows Bella it's you, and you know how stubborn she could me. But I do know she misses you dearly. She still speaks of you so fondly, and just recently she called me to let me know just how hard this has been on her. I wish she could see how perfect you two are for each other. I will never understand her, how she could walk away from true love, you would have thought she would learn a thing or two from all those classic romance books she reads" Bella missed me, that thought alone swelled my heart up with happiness and love. She talked about me and she too was having a hard time. Maybe she does still love me after all.

"Well that's good to know, and here I thought she had moved on and forgot all about me. Well if you talk to her soon, let her know that I miss her too and think about her almost every day" I was holding back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"I will Edward she deserves to know how much you miss her and how hard she has made your life" I could sense a bit of anger from Renee's tone of voice.

"Renee, I was actually hoping maybe you could do me a favor. I was maybe hoping you could give me Bella's home phone number, I have a cell number but as you know she never answers it. I was just hoping for a different method perhaps, do you think that would be alright? I crossed my fingers hoping Renee wouldn't have a problem with it.

"I don't see why not, just if you get a hold of her and she asks how you got her phone number tell her you got it from Charlie. She has no problem getting angry at me, but she refuses to raise her voice at her father. I think she is scared that he would come get her and arrest her. Serves her right" I could tell Renee was joking as she held a light laugh in her voice.

I nodded my head and suddenly remembered that she couldn't see that "No problem Renee, I would be glad to get you off the hook and get Charlie into some trouble"

Renee gave me Bella's home number and wished me luck. After I hung up the phone I started at the piece of paper. I got half way with dialing it and then closed my cell phone. What would I say if she answered it, would she hang up on me? Would she consider me a stalker, no that's ludicrous, she would never think of me as a stalker. Would she feel like I was pressuring her? A million thoughts ran though my head and I decided I would save the number for a later day.

Time passed relatively slow after the day I got that strange phone call. For always hearing that Manhattan was the city that never slept it sure was boring. Alice, Emmett, and I were 100% settled into our new apartments. It was a Saturday night tonight, and a week ago Alice had declared that Saturday night as Club night. Alice got into the habit of going to clubs in Seattle with Tanya, Lauren, and Michelle, the three girls she insisted I go on a date with, and all three that never ended well. I was just stepping out of the bathroom when I noticed a small pixie in my room.

"Alice, what in gods name are you doing in my room?" I was irritated beyond belief. Not only because I was having to go out to some sleazy club, but I could never keep Alice out. She was a magician with her very own box of tricks. I am almost positive she copied our key at least a dozen times.

"It's Saturday night, it's club night which means I get to pick out your clothes" Alice had her back to me and while she was talking, I was mocking her. I got to caught up in the moment that I didn't notice that Alice had stopped talking and was facing me. She gave me a good slap to my chest.

"Ow." I was rubbing the spot that she had hit, that damn pixie has such force in her slaps.

"Wear this, be ready in thirty minutes" I picked up the clothes and pushed the pixie out of my room. I looked at the clothes that I was to wear. Black slacks, and a white bottom up shirt. Same old, same old.

I got dressed, and attempted to do something to my hair, but it failed me. It was a messy disarray. I ran my fingers though it and slumped my shoulders, to me it was just another day. I wonder what Bella is doing? I wonder if she went to clubs, hmm maybe this whole club thing will be a good thing after all. I shook that thought from my head, Bella in a club, no. Maybe I can enforce coffee shop Sunday's and library Wednesday's and Bookstore shopping Monday's. I smiled at the thought.

I made my way out to the living room to see Emmett wearing Khaki colored slacks, and a maroon button up shirt. His face was frozen in concentration.

"Hey Em, what are you thinking about so hard" He shot his eyes up to me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, look at you, and look at me," I glanced at him, and I looked down at me "we are wearing the same thing, only different colors," I nodded my head, not fully aware of where this conversation was going "I just...sometimes I wish I was a female so when we went to the club I could be more...adventurous with my clothing choice." By this time I was to shocked to do anything, I wasn't nodding, I wasn't blinking, I just stared at my 6'5 brother, who was all muscle declaring that he wished to be a girl so he could have more clothing choices...did I hear that right? "I mean girls have so many options, skirts, dresses, pants, blouses, tank tops, halter tops, tube tops, and what do we get, pants and button down shirts."

Emmett looked at me waiting for me to agree with his logic

"Alright, _Emmy_, first of all you need to stop hanging out with Alice you just listed different styles of shirts that g_irls _wear. Second all, if you want to be more adventurous with your clothing style, please do so, just let me make sure I have my camera on me"

Emmett was glaring at me, obviously upset that I didn't agree with him in the slightest. Alice walked in through our front door.

"Alice, would you happen to have a tube top, or a halter top of any kind" I was trying so hard to hold back my laughter and my tears. She looked at me confused.

"Yeah...why?" Emmett looked like he was about to pummel me to the ground, I don't know why. He was the one that openly admitted he wanted to change his name to Emmy.

"Well before we got here, our dear brother Emmy, was telling me how much he wished he was a girl so he could wear dresses, skirts, halter tops, tube tops..."I didn't get to finish telling Alice the rest of what Emmett said for he had followed through with the plan of pummeling me to the ground, but it was totally worth it. I head Alice snorting with laughter and I was faintly sure she too, was rolling around in laughter.

Emmett finally got off me. He straightened up his shirt and tried to even out the wrinkles in his shirt and pants.

"Ok, can we drop it."

"Yeah, we can drop it"...For now, I said to myself.

We made our way to the club and noticed the long line. We walked right past the long line and received many death glares. It isn't my fault that Alice knows exactly what to say to make the bouncer blush and let us in and as her big brother I didn't even want to know.

The club was just like the rest of them, loud music, to much bass. The smell of food, alcohol, vomit, sweat, and perfume. The girls all wore things to small for them and they would grind against each other on the dance floor. Alice had found us a table on the second floor and our waitress came by to get our orders. She was very pretty she had reddish hair, and was slender, her name was Rachel.

"You should ask her out."Of course my siblings would catch me looking at her.

"I don't know." A part of me wanted to ask Rachel out but a part of me also felt like it was wrong. I have been waiting so long for Bella and I knew she was the right one for me, but what if all along I was the one that was wrong and she was right. And this Rachel girl could be the girl that is for me and that would initially mean that I would never be with Bella again. I couldn't let go of Bella. I wouldn't.

I shook my head no, I would just admire her from afar.

Rachel came back with our drinks, Alice had ordered some fruity looking thing, Emmett ordered a Grey Goose Martini – a new favorite of his ever since we moved to New York, he said it is 'classy and sophisticated.' Emmett classy, I scoffed at the idea. I ordered my Heineken. She set the bottle in front of me and winked. This was going to be a long night. After three beers I made my way down to the dance floor Low by Flo Rider was on. Half way down the stairs I noticed that Rachel was looking at me. Should I ask her out? Before I was able to answer my own thought I saw a flash of blonde hair. I looked up at her and she had asked me to dance. I nodded my head and walked with her to the dance floor.

She started to violently convulse against me and I don't think I did a very good job hiding my discomfort. The song ended and I tried to move away but a hand caught my wrist. I shuddered at the touch thinking it was the blondes, whose name I believe was Tiffany – how original. I turned around and noticed that it was Rachel who was pulling me. I followed her.

"I'll show you how girls are suppose to dance"she whispered seductively into my ear. She sent chills down my spine. The song With You by Chris Brown came on and Rachel and I slowed our movements. Her hips were going with mine, and your back was arched against my chest. I could hear her haggard breathing as I watched her chest rise and fall with each new breath. It was the first time I felt okay being with another girl. She turned towards me and I got a better look at her. She had hazel eyes, and had golden skin tone. She was 5'6 and she smelt of vanilla and apples. Not as good as Strawberries and Freesia but it was a close second. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer

"So, I never did get your name" Her voice was soft and high. But not annoyingly so.

"It's Edward" Her eyes held nothing but lust.

"Well, Edward, I should get back to work," She put her hand in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Call me" She walked away and I glanced at the phone. RACHEL was written in caps, and under notes it said 'call me if you want a good time'. I made my way back up to the table and saw Emmett making out with some blonde – it could possibly be Tiffany, nah, my brother doesn't have that much bad taste. Alice was singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall while drinking another fruity concoction.

"I saw you dancing with the waitress, now are you going to ask her out?" Even though she gave me her number and she was beautiful I still didn't know if I would ask her out. What would happen if I got involved with her and I saw Bella again, or she called me. I wouldn't know what to do.

"I don't know, she gave me her phone number."

"You should call her and take her out" I nodded my head, only agreeing so I could stop this discussion. I hadn't made up my mind yet. I needed to have a final answer from Bella. I needed to know if this was never going to happen again. I needed to hear from her.

We left the club around 2am and made it back home. Emmett had brought home the blonde girl from the club who I was pleased to find out it wasn't Tiffany. My body shuttered with the thought of her name.

I took a quick shower and crawled into bed hoping that I wouldn't wake up with a hangover. The clock said it was 3:30 am when I woke up and heard Emmett making a noise that I didn't want to witness. I got up grabbed my pillow and a blanket and made my way over to Alice's.

I knocked and she opened up the door. I knew she would still be awake I don't think the damn pixie ever slept.

"Emmett again?" Alice and I always knew what one or the another was thinking or saying, we rarely ever had to talk to convey our thoughts or feelings.

I nodded my head.

"So, Rachel and you looked pretty cozy on the dance floor"

I didn't say anything.

"Edward, you should call her and go out. You need to have a girl in your life. Someone you can take out and talk to, and someone who isn't your sister. Someone you can be excited to see after a long day of work, someone who makes you feel good" I knew my sister was right but something just didn't feel right. When I was with Bella, it always felt right. When I talked to her the first time in Biology, it felt right, when I held her hand it felt right, when I kissed her it felt right, when I touched her for the first time it felt right, and when we made love it felt right. With Rachel, it just felt...nice.

"Alice, you are in my shoes right now. You are waiting for your Texas love...," I paused trying to think of his name.

"Jasper" Alice had said after noticing my trouble to remember.

"Yeah okay, so you are waiting for Jasper and you know in the deepest part of your stomach that you two are soul mates," She nodded "now if you knew that he was your soulmate why would you date and hurt someone in the process. What if I see or hear from Bella while I am dating Rachel, and find out that she wants to be with me, and of course I want to be with her too and then I end up destroying a good thing with Rachel and hurt her in the process because I couldn't hold out any longer and wait for Bella. How is that fair to Rachel, to me, to Bella?

Comprehension was drawn on Alice's tiny face that was lit by the moonlight.

"Wow, Edward, I am so sorry. I understand. I never thought of it that way. I mean that's why I never go out with guys because I never know when I am going to run into Jasper again, I just know that I will."

"Now, if I got ahold of Bella and asked her face to face if she has moved on and she say's yes. Then I will date Rachel, or who ever else I find that I am attracted to. But until she say's those words to me, I am going to wait for her because I know Alice, I know that we are meant to be together.

"And here I thought you were just scared to get your heart broken again." I chuckled

"Nope, just another girl currently has a hold of it." I needed to find out from Bella where she stands, because I do need to move on. I decided that tomorrow I would call Bella's house phone and hope for the best.

**A/N The next chapter will still be in EPOV point of view as he makes the phone call to Bella's house. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am having a great time writing it. As I mentioned before the next chapter will take some time to put up, I latest it could be is Monday. But I am hoping to work on it some when I get home tomorrow, and a little bit before I leave on Saturday, and hopefully have it done and posted on Sunday. But I am not sure. So I am very sorry. **

**I am seeing Twilight tonight, and I am so excited. I hope it's good. Well even if it's not, I still get to look at Rob for an hour and some minutes which is fine by me. :D Have a great night. **


	10. Chapter 9 Edward Meets Bella EPOV

* * *

**A/N Characters are not mine, the belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, two female voices were talking in a quite hush, I couldn't make out what they were saying. Who could Alice have over early in the morning. I started to list the girls that I knew Alice was friends with in my head, I sat thinking on her couch for a few minutes not coming up with any names, Alice and the rest of us just moved here we have yet to have any friends over. Unless...Alice told me a couple of weeks ago that Tanya was coming over...is she here now? Oh God!. I felt the energy from my body drain out of every pore as I laid back down on the couch. I did NOT want to deal with Tanya right now.

"Good morning sleepy head, I was wondering if I was going to have to wake you up myself" A voice that was familiar but unfamiliar at the same time rang in my ears. Where did I know that voice, it was definitely not Tanya's annoying screech. This voice was...nice. I opened one eye and noticed a beautiful red head with hazel eyes looking at me with a sweet smile. She was wearing boy shorts and a tiny tank top. Rachel? What was Rachel doing at my sister's house? Did I call her last night. I tried to come up with an explanation as to how Rachel got here last night, I don't remember anything. I wasn't that drunk last night. Was I? I replayed the night in my head. I came over to see Alice and spend the night because Emmett had a 'friend' over and it was to loud. I talked to Alice about why I couldn't call Rachel, and how I planned on calling Bella to talk to her once and for all. Alice went to bed, I went on the couch...where I went to sleep, or so I thought. Maybe Alice called Rachel for me? No, why would she do that. In the middle of thinking the other girl came out of the kitchen wearing blue lacy boy shorts and an even tinier tank top, she was an absolute goddess with her brown flowing hair, her stunning chocolate colored eyes and her pink full kissable lips. My Bella, was here with...Rachel. Damn, how drunk was I last night. I called two girls, two girls who were willing to come over, two girls who are getting along, two girls who are wearing almost nothing at all. I looked at my left and saw Rachel sitting next to me, I looked to my right and saw Bella sitting next to me. Each one with an eyebrow raised.

"So which one is it going to be Edward" They both spoke in unison. I looked back to my left, and back to my right, utterly confused.

I smelt strawberries and freesia and felt warm lips being placed on my ear lobes "Told you that you would forget about me. Be with Rachel, Edward. She is beautiful and just the girl I told you to have. Go for her." I looked at my left back to Rachel and noticed that she was nothing compared to Bella, when I glanced to my right Bella was slowly fading away. No, no, no, no, no, no. I don't want Rachel, I want Bella. I want Bella. I want Bella.

-----

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, wake up" I opened my eyes and saw Alice kneeling next to me.

"Where is Bella? Why was she here, where is Rachel?" Alice looked at me like I was a crazy person. I felt like a crazy person.

"Well brother, Bella is probably asleep at her _house, _Bella was never here, and as for Rachel...she too is probably asleep at her _house. _Are you ok? Alice had a look of confusion and worry. Oh thank god it was just a dream. It felt so real, why would Bella tell me to leave. She smelt so sweet, so real. I could feel her, I could practically taste her in my mouth.

"I need to call Bella" I got up from the couch and ran my fingers through my hair slightly pulling at the ends. Trying to find words to say to her, anything. I paced back and fourth and started to practice what I would tell her.

"Hi Bella, it's me Edward. Yeah...really?...what time. I love you too, of course lets get married right now, awesome" I whispered it low enough so no one could hear me, or so I thought. I stopped pacing and looked up. I saw Alice gripping her sides and shaking her head.

"Sorry...I...Don't...think...that, that is how the...conversation is going to...go." By the end Alice was finally able to regain some of her composure. I glared at her.

"Well, Alice help me. You be Bella and I will be me, okay?" She nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"Hello" Alice tried her best to sound like Bella but she miserably failed, I shook my head and continued.

"Hi Bella, it's me Edward"

"Edward, what, how, how did you get my number?"

"Charlie gave it to me, I really need to talk to you Bella, please will you listen to me"

"I..uh...I don't know Edward, what do you need to say." Alice was acting perfectly, I really felt like this would be a conversation that I could potentially have with Bella today, for reals.

"I just miss you Bella. I need to see you, I need to talk to you, I need to just be with you. Please tell me you miss me too"

Alice cleared her throat and smiled at me.

"That sounds perfect Edward, now go make that phone call." I smiled a huge smile and grabbed my blanket, pillow, keys, and phone and headed out of the door. I made my way back to my apartment, and noticed the blonde that Emmett brought him. She smiled shyly at me and I nodded my head at her and headed towards my bathroom. I took a quick shower just in case Bella wanted to meet me now instead of later. I didn't want to give her a chance to chicken out.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I felt the drops of water land on my bare shoulder as I looked for something to wear. I decided on a green button up shirt – a favorite of Bella's and black slacks. I looked all over my room for the piece of paper that had Bella's home phone number on it and came up empty handed. No, how I could have lost it. No, it has to be around here somewhere. I looked under the bed, on my leather couch, on my desk, and finally the end table. I noticed the picture of Bella and I the day after winter formal and a piece of paper neatly folded next to it. I opened it up and was over come with emotions. What if she is angry, mad, sad, happy, what if she cries. I never was able to handle it when she cried. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number, it was five minutes and thirty-three seconds before I got the courage to press the send call button. I placed my finger over the button when I head a knock on my bedroom door. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Come in." I heard the door click open. I turned to look at the person who had sucked out all my courage and ruined the moment.

"Your not Emmett" I noticed the blonde from the kitchen, one of many Emmett's conquests.

"Nope sorry, I am not. I was actually wondering if you could tell me where he is." Ah, same old Emmett. He hated to be here when his lady friends would wake up, he would leave to go to the gym or eat breakfast anything to get away from explaining it was just for fun and nothing more. It always rested on my shoulders.

"He is most likely at the gym, I can tell him you asked for him when he comes home but it won't be for awhile. He has work later on tonight and he goes right after the gym, sorry." She nodded her head in understanding, knowing what last night meant.

"I understand, well tell him I had a great night and to have a good life." She turned on her heel and made her way out my bedroom door. I heard the clicks of her heels on the wood floor, and then I heard the front door slam. She is not happy. Poor girl.

I ran my fingers through my hair once again and made my way out of my room. That blonde made me loose all my courage, I was just about to call Bella and now I can't. She is going to be angry, she is going to cry. She is never going to want to see me. She has a boyfriend, she is beautiful there is no way she is single. I heard the front door open.

"Hey Emmett, your blonde lady friend just left. She must have been waiting for you to return. She was kind of angry, but I told her you were at the gym and that you were going to work right after wards, she bought the story and left. Why you can never be here to break the news to them I will never know, I thought you had balls."

"Well I am not Emmett but I will be sure to kick him in his non-existent balls when I see him, are you serious, he just left her here?" I nodded my head and opened up a water bottle.

"Sorry Alice, I thought you were Emmett, but go ahead and kick him in the balls when you see him" She grinned, and then turned serious.

"Did you call Bella?" I shook my head no.

"What? Why not, it's been three hour's since we practiced the conversation, now who doesn't have balls huh?" Alice had a point, it is a phone call, a simple phone call.

"Your right, just stay here okay, I need support." She nodded her head enthusiastically and threw me my cell phone.

"Your lucky, I caught that, or you would be chopped liver." She gave me her best innocent smile.

I dialed the number, pressed send and waited.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hey you have reached the two most amazing people in the world Bella and Rose. Sorry we couldn't get to the phone right now but we are probably out, or having sex. Rose, shut up. No, its the truth. Anyway, leave us a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Bye. Bye. _

I mouthed 'answering machine' to Alice. She nodded in understanding and gave me thumbs up to continue.

_Beep _

"Hey Bells, it's me, Edward. I'm sorry to call your house phone, I got it from dad, sorry I mean Charlie. I just thought I would try a new method its been to long. I need to hear your voice, I miss your voice, shit what am saying, I miss you Bella." I took a breath before continuing

"...Dammit!, I just every time my phone rings and it's a private phone number or a number I don't recognize I think it's you, and I'm not sure if it is you, but I like to think that you're calling me. It seems to be the only thing that gets me though the day. I really, actually, _we_ really miss you. Please stop being the silly foolish girl that I know you are, and come home, to me, to your family." It felt like some un-natural force took hostage of my body and wouldn't let me slow down or stop talking, I had no control over my reactions.

"...I am sorry I was never good enough for you. I am so sorry for never telling you just how beautiful you really are, and how much I wanted to be your husband, and how I hoped to have brown hair, brown eyed children running around the house. I am so sorry I never told you how smart, kind, and caring you are." I was able to stop when I saw Alice telling me to hurry up and end the message. I looked down and nodded.

"...There I go rambling again, ugh, Bella just call me. Please. I am done searching for my true love because I know that the only true love that I have ever had is this beautiful brunette whose hair shines in the sun, and who has the most magnificent brown eyes that I have ever seen, they are deep pools of chocolate that I just want to swim in them, and god, her smile is breathtaking, it always knocked my breath away, and her laugh, a thousand church bells could never come close to imitate her laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world. I am done searching for something I knew I would never find. So dammit Bella, please call me and come home. Please." I hung up the phone and wiped my tears away. I tried so hard to be strong and not let my tears affect my speech and I hoped she didn't notice that I was crying.

Alice walked over to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me. The crying stopped and I wiped the remainder of my tears from my cheek.

"I hope she calls me Alice." She gave me a sympathetic smile, a smile I knew well.

"I do too, and if not just keep calling until she answers. If not, we will find her address and talk to her. You deserve that much, alright big brother."

"Alright little sister." She hugged me again and got up.

"Well, it looks like you are going to be okay. I have to run a few errands, so I gotta go. Call me if you need anything.

"Thanks again Alice."

Alice left and I was alone with my thoughts. I was hoping Bella was going to call, I decided to be prepared and put her house number in my phone just in case she called from that number I wouldn't freak out when I heard her voice. Be prepared, always my first motto. I was thinking about her voice when I thought back to the answering machine message...I wonder who Rose was, was Rose just a roommate, or a friend. Was she more then a friend...Renee said no to a steady boyfriend, but nothing about a steady girlfriend. Did Bella leave because I turned her into a lesbian? My eyes grew wide with the horrible thought. It was a hot thought, but a bad thought at the same time. No, no, Bella couldn't possibly be a lesbian. It has to be a room mate. Then another thought came to mind 'Or we are busy having sex'...did Bella have sex. Did she have sex often. I could understand if she did, she was a gorgeous beautiful women. But the way Rose said it, it seemed like they had sex often. I tried to push the thought from my head but it was pointless. My hands were clenched into fists and I felt my blood start to boil. Every time I blinked I could see Bella naked, on top of another man. Panting, and moaning his name telling him to go faster, and harder. I could see the sweat dripping from her body and her hair becoming a tangled mess. I started to pace the living room trying everything to get that image out of my head, my anger finally got the best of me and I punched the wall just as Emmett was walking in.

"Dude!" Emmett yelled from across the room. I held my hand in pain and noticed the hole I put into the wall.

"Sorry" I said in a low whisper. Everyone knew I had anger problems, but it was a rare occasion I did something to this magnitude.

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head no.

"But I do want to do something tonight, let's go to the bar and get drunk or something please, I need to get out of here. Like now."

"No can do bro, I have a date tonight with the most finest girl I have ever seen...she has long" Emmett speech was cut short when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello...Hey, are you ready?...Ohh, is she sick?...Oh, well that's good I was going to bring some soup or something...What's going on then?...Do I need to beat somebody up?...That's good to know, so is this a cancellation call...That sounds wonderful, alright I will talk to you later then. Bye" I looked at him curiously.

"My date cancelled but she said I might be able to come over and hang out with her and her roommate. I guess the roommate Isabella is going through a rough time with an ex, poor girl. I have heard Rose talk about her, she seems like a sweet girl, very nice" My ears perked up with I heard him say Isabella, could it be my Bella? No, Bella hates it when people call her Isabella. There is no way this girl could get away with calling Bella, Isabella and still be alive.

"Oh." I nodded and turned around to go to my room.

"But we can drink until I have to go, she has to ask Isabella first. She might not to be up to anything tonight."

I turned around and headed to the kitchen and grabbed some beers.

I walked back into the living room and started to watch the game with Emmett and started to drink some beers. I was on my third one when Emmett got a phone call from Rose.

"Hey...Really that's awesome...No problem...I was wondering if I could bring my brother...Are you sure?...Alright, awesome....See you then." Emmett closed his phone and looked at me.

"She said you could come, we are leaving in half an hour, throw on some comfortable pajama pants, it's a pajama party with pizza, beer, and movies."

"I don't know Emmett, I don't want to be a third wheel." I wanted to go, but I also didn't want to go. I just wanted to wallow at home by my self and punch more walls.

"You won't be. Rose has her brother over, and her room mate Isabella sounds really cool. Plus I don't want any more holes in the apartment." He had me there. I got up and headed towards my bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on my flannel pajama pants, and a white undershirt. Made my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, messed up my hair a tad bit more, and walked out.

"When are we leaving?" I yelled from my bedroom loud enough for Emmett to hear me.

"Forty Five minutes" Perfect

I laid back on my bed and turned on my iPod. I was listening to Mr. Brightside by The Killers. The song instantly reminded me of why I had punched the wall earlier and the imagery of Bella sleeping with another man flooded back to me. I felt my anger start to boil to the surface but I couldn't force my self to turn the song.

_Now they're going to bed _

_Now my stomach is sick _

_And it's all in my head _

_But she's touching his chest now _

_He takes off her dress, now _

_Let me go _

_I just can't look _

_It's killing me _

_And taking control_

_Jealousy _

_Turning saints into the sea _

_Turning through sick lullabies _

_Choking on your alibis _

_But it's just the price I pay _

_Destiny is calling me _

_Open up my eager eyes _

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside _

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine _

_Gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all _

_It started out with a kiss _

_How did it end up like this? _

_(It was only a kiss) _

_It was only a kiss _

I closed my eyes and tried to push the picture from my mind. I know Bella, she doesn't sleep around. Renee said so herself, she hasn't had a steady boyfriend since she left. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't, she couldn't. Bella was sweet, and innocent. I started to think about the time Bella and I had together. She was so soft, so wonderful, so beautiful. My mind started to wander into dangerous territory when I heard the door to my bedroom open. Emmett was there.

"Time to go dude" I got out of the bed, grabbed a hoodie, and made my way out the front door.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked Emmett. I really wanted to drive my Volvo, but Emmett loved to drive his hummer.

"Take your car, and I will take my car. Just in case I spend the night and you want to leave." I took my keys from my pocket and headed towards my beloved Volvo.

I started the car and began following Emmett towards an apartment building a few blocks away from ours. I could tell it was nice just by the outside. We went inside the lobby and went up to the service desk.

"We are here for Rose and Isabella" Emmett said to the older women with brown hair. She held her index finger up to him and picked up her phone.

"Hello Rose dear, I have two young gentlemen here asking for you is it alright to bring them up. Alright, have a great night." She hung up the phone and buzzed open the door for us. We nodded our head in gratitude and pressed the elevator button.

"Jesus, what does Rose and Isabella do?" I asked.

"Um, Rose does stuff with cars, and Isabella just started as an junior editor for some high end magazine or something along those lines." I nodded my head in understanding.

"And I thought our place was nice" The doors to the elevator opened and we sooner then later found the door to Rose and Isabella's apartment, 8D. Emmett knocked and a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Emmett, I am Jazz, Rose's brother." The guy that I have learned to be as Jazz shook Emmett's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jazz, this is my little brother Edward. He needed something to do." Jazz widen his eyes, and a fluster of emotions went though his eyes. Shock, disbelief, confusion, worriedness, sympathy, and it made it's way back to shock after he heard _the _voice. The sweetest voice ever, a voice I have only ever heard on the phone while leaving messages. A voice that sounds so much better in person.

"Hey Rose, You never did tell me what Mr. Dimples real name was" That is when I saw her. She had the same brown beautiful hair though it was longer, and a little bit more curlier. She was wearing sweats, and a hoodie. Her pink full lips looked even more kissable then I have ever imagined them to be. She looked breathtaking.

"...Emmett." I heard the end of the sentence that Rose said, and I saw Bella stiffen as she said her name. I found the courage to speak.

"Bella?" I saw the angel turn around and face me and my god she was more beautiful then I remember. Her brown eyes if possible had gotten larger and more beautiful. Her face, still pale as ever looked so soft and touchable. Her lips were fuller, and pink. Her body was amazing. Even through the sweats I could tell that she was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. During the time that I was looking at her, my feet walked to her slowly. I smelt her, the sweetest scent of strawberries and freesia. I was four steps away from her...and then she fainted.

**A/N Hello everyone, my saturday plans got cancelled so I was able to work on this story and get this chapter done. Yay! So Edward has seen Bella, and Bella has seen Edward, next chapter will be them actually talking together and most likely split POV's. I am glad so many of you are enjoying this story. It will continue going for a long time. We still need Alice to find her man. :D I hope to have to next chapter up tomorrow, or monday. **

**On another note, I saw Twilight and I loved it. Love the book way more of course, but the movie has a special place in my heart. Did everyone else see it? What was your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 10 Panic attacks & Conversations

* * *

**A/N: The characters are not mine but Stephenie Meyer's creation.**

"_Hey Rose, you never did tell me what Mr. Dimples real name was" Rose looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed together, and she shrugged. _

"_I can't believe I forget to tell you, but any way his name is Emmett" Emmett? And then I froze. _

Emmett...Emmett...Emmett, was going to be here, in my house? Would he tell Edward? Why is Emmett in New York, is the rest of the family in New York? My thoughts were interrupted by the most smoothest sound in the world, a sound that I have only heard on the phone for the past five years.

"Bella?" This is not happening, please tell me this is not happening. I turned around, and it is very much happening. There stood in the doorway, was the most amazing man I have ever seen, I personally don't even think greek god is the appropriate term anymore, for he was absolute perfection. Next to my perfection was Emmett, who looked shocked, and angry, but the smile on his face and the protruding dimples showed that he was atleast happy and then there was Jazz who looked sorry. Rose and Jazz have seen pictures all over the house of Edward and I. So there was no need for Jazz or Rose to be confused by this altercation. I looked back at Edward and noticed that he was standing no more then four steps away from me, I could smell him he smelled sweet, like peppermint and something else I have never been able to determine. For all the years I have known him I tried to find his cologne and after years of never finding it I concluded that it was just Edward's smell. I noticed he was about to take another step, my knees fell weak, my vision blurred and then there was nothing.

"Well at least we know she is the same Bella, she still faints. Do you remember that the last time Alice and I saw her before she know um...we all left for college she fainted then too. It's only appropriate that the first time I see her, is exactly like the last time. Hopefully she doesn't run of like a bat out of hell." I heard a voice that sounded like Emmett, and a few chuckles. I felt a hand smooth my hair and touch my face in an effort to calm me. But every time I felt those finger brush my face I felt a jolt of electricity which meant only one thing. Edward. My heart started to beat faster then it was originally and I felt like I was going to pass out...again.

My eyes started to flutter open, I saw Rose and Jazz sitting on the love seat chair, I saw Emmett siting next to Rose on the floor, I didn't see Edward.

"Edward." I could have sworn I felt him, smelt him, I saw him...where was he. My voice had a slight panic to it.

"Shh, calm down love, I am right here, no need to worry." His voice calmed me instantly, I looked up and saw the emerald green eyes looking up at me. They hadn't changed at all. He was perfection. His jaw line had become even more defined, his nose even straighter then before, and his smile a tad bit more crooked.

"You are really here, my Edward is really here." I reached up to touch his face, I had to know it was really him, I just had to. I traced his lips that were a bit more full, then his nose, his eyes and his jaw. He felt real. My Edward was really here, I was laying down on my Edward.

My breathing started to get erratic and that was usually a sign that I would start to have a panic attack. My breathing alerted Rose and Jazz and I saw them rush over to me and grab me. I felt Edward panic and hold me tighter but he had to let me go.

"Edward, I need to take her, she has had a roller coaster of a day, she needs us right now." Edward loosened his grip and Jazz scooped me up in his arms. My heart started to beat so fast I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Everything started to get dizzy, I started to see three Jazz's, three Rose's, three Emmett's, and three Edward's. My body started to shiver uncontrollably and my teeth started to chatter I was freezing.

"Edward, toss me those blankets behind you." A couple seconds later I was wrapped up in blankets and people were crowding around me. This made me feel anxious and paranoid.

"Edward, and Emmett I know you are worried about her, but we have been doing this for five years, she is going to be fine she needs breathing room, go sit back down." I was aware I was still in the living room, so I was in view of Edward and Emmett. My panic attacks were something new that I had obtained once I moved to New York. It was had been two weeks since I had gotten a phone call from Edward and I broke down. Rose saw me and picked me up immediately taking me to the hospital where I had found out I was suffering from a panic attack. I took medicine for it and since then they have become more uncommon except for whenever I thought of Edward. A part of me wish they weren't here to witness my new trait, but a bigger part of me knew that if I couldn't see them I would break down even more.

**EPOV**

I watched the love of my life being huddled into the open space of the living room, covered in blankets and two people that I don't know were calming her down. I felt a sense of anger and jealousy as I watched the man I know as Jazz cuddle her close to his chest and whisper things in her ear. Was this Jazz a current lover, an ex boyfriend, who was he. Rose, was right next to her doing the same thing, calming her down. In all my years that I have known Bella she has never had a panic attack. My palms were getting sweaty and I started to fidget. I looked at Emmett and he looked horrified.

"Emmett, she is going to be okay. It's a panic attack, it's obvious that Rose and Jazz know what they are doing, I am sure this is not the first time. She is going to be okay" I was surprised I was so calm during this time. But in my experience with all things medical I knew panic attacks were caused by stress in the body and that everything was going to be okay shortly.

"I have never seen her like this, blacking out that's common, but this, this is so unlike her." I nodded my head not knowing what else to say. I looked back at the scene in front of me.

**BPOV**

My heart beat started to slow down, I stopped shivering, the room became still, and, I only saw one of each things. My panic attack was going away. I took calming breaths and tried to regain my composure.

"Jazz, get me my medicine please." Jazz nodded and slipped me off of his lap, and went to retrieve my medicine from my bathroom. I hopped Edward wasn't mad that I was on Jazz's lap. I glanced over at him and he didn't look angry or jealous, he looked sad and scared. No doubt due to my panic attack. Jazz returned with a pill, and a glass of water. I took the medicine and gulped down the water thinking how the rest of the night will go. I can't get to emotional for I will break down. I want to talk to Edward but I was unsure if tonight would be a good night to do so. This whole day has happened so fast. I looked at Rose and let her know that I'm okay and that I need to remain calm. She nodded and turned towards our guest.

"Isabella is going to be fine. She started having panic attacks for about five years now. It only gets like that when she is to stressed out and her body has a mental break down. She has taken her medicine and she will be fine for now, but she needs to remain calm." I noticed she pointed that last statement towards Edward, he nodded and smiled. My heart started to beat fast again, damn that smile.

"May I speak to Bella in private, would that be okay." I was about to speak before Rose interrupted me.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I know how Isabella feels about you and your situation," Edward's eyes open wide "yes Edward I am aware of the situation. However, I don't know how you feel about the situation that you two are in. I can assume that you are sad, and heartbroken from the message that you left on the answering machine, but I love and care for Isabella just as much as you do, and I need to make sure she stays calm."

Edward nodded, and that wasn't enough for me. I haven't seen him in five years, if he wanted to talk, then dammit I was going to talk. I needed him to know that I loved him and I missed him so much.

"I appreciate that you two can talk as if I am not here. Rose you know I love you, and you take excellent care of me. But I have taken my medicine, I feel calm right now, and I would really like to talk to Edward."

"If you are sure Isabella, but please stay calm." I was about to get up but my clumsy ness thought it to be more important to come into effect.

"Bella, I don't know if this is such a good idea, you need to rest." Jazz is always protective of me, and he would always lay down with me and comfort me until I was asleep. I got up, walked towards him, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be fine Jazz, don't worry about me. Things will be fine, Edward won't hurt me. If I need you or Rose I will scream and send Edward out to get you." He nodded and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Oh and Hi, Emmett." I said before I made my way to my bedroom. I would talk to him right after I talked to Edward.

"Hey, Bella-Rella." My heart swelled at the comment and I ran towards him and gave him a big hug. A hug that I was surprised that he returned.

"We missed you so much." He whispered in my ear, I let a few tears escape.

"Me too." Was the only thing that I could say with out breaking down into sobs.

He set me down, and I made my way towards Edward, grabbed his hand and led him to my room. I walked up the stairs with ease, happy that my clumsiness decided to hide it self for now. I opened up my door and I heard Edward gasp. I absolutely loved my room. It was done in midnight blues, and white. My back wall was just a window overlooking the New York sky line. On the opposite wall was a line of books, ranging from classic, modern, non fiction, fiction, some fashion books – thanks to Rose, and anything else in between. I loved my books. On the other side of my room was a little loft area where my office was. I had my desk, my computer, and a few other things for work that I was to start shortly.

"Your room is beautiful." I couldn't help but to laugh. He hasn't seen me in five years and the first thing he says is that my room is beautiful.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked obviously confused by my reaction.

"It's nothing. I just find it funny that the first thing you say to me after so many years is that my room is beautiful." He looked at me and looked down at his shoes.

"I missed you, you know." He said very quietly, he didn't even look at me when he said it and had I not been paying attention I wouldn't have caught him saying it. It broke my heart.

"I know, I got your message today. I miss you too, you know." He looked up at me and his eyes were filled with tears that have yet gotten the urge to drop down his cheek. The image set in front of my eyes were to hard to bear. My Edward in that moment looked like an innocent child, so broken and sad. His green eyes were glassed over with tears that _I _ have caused, he was biting his lip, and his cheeks were flushed red.

"Why?" When he said that, all those tears escaped the confines of his eyes and they rolled down his pale craved cheeks.

I walked the few steps towards him, I kissed his tears away and wrapped my arms around him. I held him so close I could feel his heart beating against my cheek. He hugged me back and let go of all his tears. I let a few drip down my cheek as well but I was positive that I was drained of tears after my outburst today.

"I can't believe I am holding you right now, that you, my sweet Bella is in my arms." Any perceived notions that I couldn't possibly have any more tears to cry were dismissed once I heard him call me _his _Bella. My tears came down at an alarming rate. We held each other like that, letting the tears drain from our eyes.

"Are you ready to talk?" I knew he would ask that question sooner then later. He had no talking to do, I had all the talking. I was the one who left, not him. I was the one who ignored all his phone calls. I was the one that ran away. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I suppose now is better then ever. Please just don't interrupt, I need to get this all out." He nodded and I took a second to think about what I was going to say.

"When we were growing up, and when we became boyfriend and girlfriend at the age of thirteen, it was puppy love for me and you then. Then it became something more serious as time went on. Then people started to say we were meant to be together, and we were, in Forks. The smallest town possible in Washington. When we were together, I was the happiest I have ever been, it was just you and me E and B, out to take the world on. People in Forks knew who we were and knew that we were a packaged deal, girls stopped hitting on you at school, and guys stopped hitting on me, too. They knew that we were together and that there was no ripping us apart. If we were to have stayed in Forks, then we would have ended up getting married and having children, but we weren't staying in Forks." I took another deep breath to calm my self and continued.

"...Once you were to leave to Seattle, girls would know you as Edward Cullen, who recently moved from Forks, Washington. They wouldn't know me, or our history. They wouldn't know that we are a packaged deal. College is all about exploring different possibility's and I knew I wanted to marry you, and I had a pretty good feeling you wanted to marry me too. But it wasn't a perfect world, I didn't believe _then _that you could meet your soulmate at age of twelve and be each other's first love. So instead of you having to stick with me and settle I wanted you to have the chance at finding your soul mate outside of Forks. There are so many other places that you had never explored Edward, and places I had never explored. I didn't want us to get married and then have our heart broken, because after years of marriage you, or I discover our 'true' love. Just the thought of having you as my husband and having everything that I have ever wanted since I was twelve with you, and then have it taken away because you realized you settled for me, physically hurts." I started to breath heavier as I thought back to how I felt five years ago. My heart was breaking slowly all over again. I tried to hold on to as many breaths that my lungs would allow. I felt Edwards arms wrap around me in an effort to calm me down.

"Shhh, Bella, my Bella...I am here. I am not going anywhere I promise. Living with out you has been the most torturous thing I have ever had to endure in my whole life. I could never leave you. I just want to be your friend please...let me be your friend." As he said the word friend, I started to cry heavy, the tears were clouding my vision. I wanted to be more then friends, I wanted him, all of him, everyday, for the rest of my life. Did he find somebody else? He held me tighter and rocked me back and fourth, he started to hum my lullaby and my body started to relax and I felt a warmth wrap around me that I haven't felt for years. My crying stopped. I wiped the left over tears from my cheeks and looked at Edward.

"...Friends?" I asked incredulously. I didn't know how to be his friend.

"I would love to be friends with you Bella. I have missed you so much. I know it might be hard for me to be friends with you, but I will try and try to hold back my jealousy, as long as you are happy. I still love you Bella, but I understand that you have moved on with Jazz." As soon as he mentioned Jazz, my 'fake' older brothers name I let out a booming laughter, one that could possibly revival Emmett's.

"Again, why are you laughing." Edward asked confusion written all over his glorious face.

"Jazz and I are not together, I can insure you of that. He is like my older brother." Relief washed over Edward's face.

"You do not know how happy that makes me right now." I had a slight feeling that I knew exactly how happy Edward was, if he was anything like me, he was positively joyous.

"I couldn't help but to notice that when you were talking you said you didn't think _then _that you could meet your soulmate at twelve. Does that mean that you believe you can, or that I could possibly be your soulmate." Edward's eyes twinkled when he said _'your soulmate'_ I hadn't noticed my use of the past tense of my feelings, but the answer was yes. The past few weeks I have noticed that I had been wrong in my feelings for Edward. Edward and I were meant to be and we were considered the lucky ones.

I nodded my head.

"It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I realized that I was being silly and stupid. Rose had called you on her cell phone and had put you on speaker phone. When you said hello, I didn't answer, your voice still made me feel weak and I couldn't find my voice for I was lost in yours. You assumed it was me and told me all these things that you have never said, or you have said but I never listened. By the time that I realized that you could hang up in any moment I found my voice, but by the time I said your name, you had already hung up. I told Rose and Jazz that I would call you if a sign came up. Any sign good or bad because I missed you so much, and I wanted to believe that you and I were suppose to be together. But for weeks, no sign had come. I waited, and waited. I turned on the radio countless times but even the radio didn't play any of our songs, and we have a ton. So I continued on with my life, missing you more and more each day that passed."

"Well then why didn't you answer the phone when I called you today, or at least call me back if you missed me so much. I just don't understand you sometimes Bella." It was the first time that I saw Edward angry during this whole thing. He had his reasons, but I had an excuse.

"If you just wait a minute, I will tell you why." I said with a bit of venom in my voice.

"...Finally today, I was looking at the phone and I was going to screw the sign and just call you any way but Rose came home. After a few minutes of talking our house phone rang, we both thought it to be strange since the phone hasn't rang in months, possibly even years. We decided to ignore it, if it was important enough someone would call our cell phones. I grabbed my cell phone to make sure I didn't miss a call and headed towards the sink to to do some dishes. When I heard your voice I dropped my cell phone in to the sink of water and made a mad dash towards the phone, only to find the cordless phone not there. Rose and I searched the house top and bottom trying to find that stupid phone, both of us ignoring you as you spoke. We stopped our search when you hung up. We both dropped what we were doing and headed towards the machine. I pressed play and half way into your message I collapsed and broke down crying. You sounded so broken, and so sad and I couldn't believe that I had caused my best friend, my soul mate to sound so sad. Rose carried me to bed and I fell asleep. I awoke an hour or so later determined to call you the next day. In time to get a new cell phone and to clear my thoughts. But apparently fate had a different mind set." I finished my story, earning a few laughs here and there from Edward. He seemed to have calmed down exponentially.

"You promise you were going to call me tomorrow."

"I promise. I can't live with out you Edward. I really really really can't. I tried and ended up having panic attacks, that right there should have been my first clue." He chuckled. I got up from my bed and made my way towards my desk. I picked up all the pile of paper on my my desk, and reached into my filing cabinet for Edward's folder. I walked back towards the bed, and gave it to him.

"These are yours." I told him, as he looked at the folder.

"What is it?"

"They are letters, everyday that I was apart from you, I wrote you a letter. The only times I didn't write were when I was sick, or nothing had changed. I lost count of how many there are now, but I know there are over a thousand." He flipped though the folder looking at every single one of them. His smile growing wider and wider each time.

"You were telling the truth, there never was a day that went by that you didn't think of me, or us." I nodded my head not knowing what else to say. I never stopped thinking or dreaming of Edward. He was everything to me in my life.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned the same time, and our lips touched accidently. We both stayed like that, neither of us being the first one to want to pull away. I wasn't sure where our relationship was right now. We were getting along fine as friends right now, but as a couple I wasn't sure if he was there yet.

I pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, I mean I did want to kiss you, on the cheek, but you turned and I...I didn't mean to kiss you on the lips, it was bad. Not you, or the kiss...I just..." I stopped talking when I felt his lips brush against my lips again, but this time his lips didn't remain frozen they moved and then my lips moved with his lips. I moaned into his mouth at the contact of our lips touching. It was my first kiss that I didn't mind that was being forced onto me. Edward could kiss me any time he wanted. His tongue made contact with my bottom lip and I shivered at the contact. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to his body I opened my mouth to grant him the access that I have missed so dearly.

We kissed and explored each other's mouths for a few minutes, I felt him lean back onto the bed, I followed and laid next to him and continued to kiss this perfect man. The kisses became more passion filled and I felt my body start to do something that I haven't felt it do in years. My arms snaked around Edward, I placed my head under his shirt and started to roam around his stomach and chest. Both of them being more defined then when I left. I moaned again as I felt his heavenly body under my fingertips. Edward zipped down my hoodie and slipped it off my shoulders. I was left wearing my tank top and my sweat pants. Edward placed a hand under my tank top and made circles on my lower back. He removed his lips from my lips and made his way from either side of my jaw leaving feather light kisses.

"Edward" I moaned his name as I felt my lower part of my body start to heat up with passion.

He continued his assault with his lips to my ear lobe and gently sucked and nibbled at it breathing heavily into my ear. I dug my nails into his back and removed his offending shirt from his body only breaking his kisses for a moment. He placed one hand over my breast and started to massage them and teasing my nipple. He made his way back to my ear.

"God, Bella I miss you so much, I want you so badly." His words made me whimper and I needed him too. My whole body craved him, and I have deprived my body from his touch. I needed his touch, I needed to feel him against me, inside of me, any way that I could have him, I wanted him. I needed him.

I pulled at his hair, bringing his neck into view and I kissed and bit his neck earning a beautiful noise from his mouth. I crossed my legs trying to create some sort of friction but I failed. I grabbed Edward by his shoulder and rolled him on to his back and I sat on top of him. I ran my fingers over his exposed chest and placed light kisses over his abs, I traced his nibble with my tongue and gently bit down.

"Shit...Bella." His hands reached under my shirt to pull it off, leaving me exposed in a blue lacy bra.

"You are so beautiful my Bella, so damn beautiful." He kissed my collar bone, and kissed the swell of my breast that were spilling out from my bra. He flipped me over onto my back and made his way down my stomach, kissing every part of me. He made his way down to my sweat pants and looked up at me in approval, I nodded my head and bit my lip telling him with my eyes that it was what I wanted. He was about to pull them down.

"Hey you two, are you two okay." I heard Rose, remind me to kill her. I regained my composure and tried to find my voice.

"Uh...yeah, were fine, be out in a minute." I looked up at Edward and gave him my best apologetic smile. He leaned up and kissed my lips once more and handed me my shirt.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me, if you should apologize for anything then it should be for taking your lips away from me." He said sternly but teasingly at the same time.

I nodded my head and bit my lip. "I am so sorry Edward, I never...I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted the best for you and I had no idea that, that was me. I hope you could forgive me, please say that you will. It was never your fault, it was just me. I was foolish and stupid and I wasted my time with you. I want you and I, forever." I hoped that Edward wanted the same thing as me. I don't know what I would do if he didn't want to be with me forever.

"I do forgive you Bella. No one in my family could be mad at you, believe me, we tried but it never worked. We love you to much and it wouldn't be the first time that your silly logic got in the way of our happiness. But I am usually able to fix it and talk to you. But you made that exceptionally hard with switching schools and running away. Promise me you won't ever do you that again to me Bella. I almost had a heart attack when you left and I had to find out from Charlie that you weren't in Portland, my whole world slipped away from me that day. So please Bella promise me that you won't run away from me. That whatever you have a problem with, that you and I can work it out...together. Can you do that for me."

"I will do whatever you want me to do Edward, just as long as you love me forever and ever, and never let me go." I smiled at him. Please say you love me, and you will always love me, please say those words to me.

"I do love you Bella, and I will forever and always love you. I can promise you that." That was enough for me. I kissed him harder then I had kissed him before showing him every ounce of love that I had for him. He kisses me back just as hard showing me the same thing I was showing him. Our love.

"I love you too, Edward, so much."

We made our way out towards the living room and everything was quiet. Rose, Emmett, and Jazz all looked at us with eyes full of questions.

"Did you have sex?" All three of them asked. I wonder where that came from. I looked at Edward and noticed his lips were swollen from our kisses, his hair an absolute mess, and his shirt was on backwards. I didn't know what I looked like but I was sure I looked the same.

"No...but we would have if Rosalie Lillian Hale didn't interrupt." I gave her my best menacing glare that I could muster.

"Oh don't give me that look, I invented that look. Well I am glad that you two are back together." Together, are we back together, we didn't clarify that part of our relationship. Ugh, how stupid are you Bella, you almost have sex with your ex boyfriend, and you don't even clarify if we are back together, stupid, stupid, stupid. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and he lowered his lips to my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend again love?" He asked, I knew the answer and he should already know the answer but I decided to answer him anyway.

"Of course Edward, I would be more then willing to be your girlfriend again." I turned to the side and planted a kiss on his cheek.

I walked towards Emmett, knowing I needed to receive his forgiveness as well. I couldn't make out with him like I did Edward to get him to forgive me but I had a pretty good idea as to what I could do for him.

"Emmett, I know how much you hate it when Edward is in a bad mood, and I know that you had to live with him all those years in the dorm, with him brooding and I am almost positive that you cursed my name a few times for making him act in such a way, and for possibly ruining your college experience with your little brother. And I am hoping that you will be able to forgive me for ruining it for you, and that I promise to never do it again." I gave him my best puppy pout and batted my eyelashes.

"Of course Bella-Rella, just don't do it again. Edward was miserable. And make sure he gets laid because I swear he is going to turn virgin again on us." I chucked and then what Emmett had said hit me like a ton of bricks, you mean...Edward didn't ever have sex after me?"

"You mean Edward doesn't have sex?"

"Nope" Emmett said popping the 'p'

"Wow." I didn't know what other word to say. I thought Edward would at least sleep with other people during college or something, did he even go on dates?

"Oh Isabella stop acting like you didn't do the exact same thing. Isabella over here is a few steps away from regaining her virgin hood as well." I felt Edward's presence beside me and I looked over at him with blush filling my cheeks. I can't believe she had just said that.

"You mean, you don't have sex all the time?" His eyes held so much happiness in that moment.

"No, after I made love with you, I couldn't and didn't want to have sex with anyone." It was the truth. I had a feeling even if he had moved on and I was forced to do the same that I wouldn't have sex with my husband. It didn't feel right. I felt that tie that I had with Edward would wash away the moment I did it with someone else and that feeling made me sick to my stomach.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel, I was positive that after I listened to the answering machine that you had sex all the time. Rose even said that 'or busy having sex'. I felt so ashamed that I turned you into a sex addict." I couldn't help but laugh, I held my sides and laughed so hard I fell to the floor. Rose, and Jazz were on the floor doing the same thing. I kicked my feet up in a fit of giggles and started to hyperventilate. I calmed down enough and just smiled at him. He was so loving, and perfect.

"Nope, that is all Rose, she is the sex addict in the family." Emmett's head peaked up and his legs carried his way over to Rose.

"So...sex addict are you?" She shot me a look, and I shot one back at her.

"You could say that, but I would really like to show you what my addiction could do." She wiggled her eye brows up and down and gave him a sexy smirk.

"And with that, I am going to go home. I do not need to see my sister showing off her addiction in front of me. Bella, I am so happy for you. I told you it would work out. Now I just need to hope that my love will come for me too." I gave Jazz a big hug and said a silent prayer to my self that his love would resurface as well so we could all be happy. I wasn't sure what would become of Emmett and Rose but I had a good feeling. I had known Rose for five years and I have never seen her look at a guy like that.

"You will find her soon Jazz, I promise. You deserve so much happiness. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would have done. Thank you so much." He hugged me back again, tighter this time.

He extended his hand out to Edward, who gladly accepted it.

"It was nice to meet you Edward, take care of her tonight. She will need another pill in a few hours." Edward nodded his head. "It was nice to meet you too, thanks for earlier."

Jazz made his way out the door. I looked at Rose and Emmett, and noticed they weren't on the couch anymore but on there way to Rose's bedroom. One of many things I learned while living was Rose is to always try to find a different sleeping arrangement when she brought over a guy. I groaned.

"Bella, what's wrong. Is everything okay."

"Rose and Emmett just made a B-line towards her bedroom. It will be virtually impossible to sleep in this house. I am up for a long night.

"You could always spend the night at my house. If you aren't comfortable sleeping in my bed I have a guest room you can use." Sleeping with Edward would be great.

"No need, I already know where I want to sleep. Right next to you." I placed my finger at the tip of his nose and tapped it. He smiled.

I went upstairs and packed some of my things. I brought my work folder to look at since I would start on Tuesday. I made my way down stairs and saw Edward looking at the pictures that I had displayed on the shelves.

"I have almost all the same pictures of you and I displayed in Emmett and I's house too." I smiled at him, so happy that he never gave up on me, or on us. He truly was more then I deserved but for once...I was fine with that. He was my soulmate, he always knew it, and I had just found out. I smiled again at him and took his hand and we walked out of his apartment and towards his car.

**A/N I thought I would give you all a break from the past cliff hangers that I have been doing. I hoped everyone enjoyed the reunion between the two of them. I didn't want to make Edward angry because it was obvious from the past phone messages that he just missed her. He isn't an angry person...when it comes to Bella. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Thanks for all the lovely comments and reviews. **


	12. Chapter 11 Edward's Apartment Lemon

**A/N: I don't own the characters. **

* * *

**So sorry it's been like a week or something alone those lines. I got really sick and had no energy to write. Hope you can forgive me but I am back and ready to continue on with this story. **

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked down the stairs and to the lobby of my apartment building holding hands. Every few seconds I kept looking up at the person who I was holding hands with making sure that I was really holding Edward's hand. I was.

We approached his car and he opened up his car door for me and I slid onto the leather seats. He placed a kiss on my forehead and shut the door. I looked around the car and noticed it was almost the exact same car he had, had in high school, but now it was a newer model.

"What is it about you and Volvo's? Don't you ever get sick of this car." I looked at Edward, I loved teasing him when it came to his Volvo.

"I could ask you the same question, don't you ever get sick of reading those classic books?" He had me there. I have re-read all of the classic books at least ten times.

"Touche" Before I thought possible we were pulling into the parking garage of Edward and Emmett's home.

"I didn't know you guys lived so close by." It was just more confirmation that I needed, that yes we do belong together, and we would have run into each other anyway.

"Yeah, I noticed the same thing when we pulled into the parking garage at you and Rose's place. How long do you think it would have taken for us to run into each other?" Edward looked at me with his beautiful emerald color eyes, and gave me the Edward Cullen crooked smile. Oh, how I loved that smile.

"Well, since my favorite coffee shop is across from you, and I always run in this direction, I would have to give it about a week or two."

He nodded his head and pulled the key out of the ignition. As I was gathering my stuff, I heard my car door open and Edward was standing there looking like a gentlemen. I took his hand in mine and let him escort me out of the car safely. I have learned in the past it's better to just humor Edward, for he is almost as stubborn as I am.

It was silent on the way to his apartment, I wasn't sure where we were at in our relationship right now. Yes, we are now _officially _together in the juvenile way as boyfriend and girlfriend, and yes we almost had sex on my bed just a few hours ago, but where did that leave us now. I was anxious to find out how this night would go. I felt Edward's hand graze down my arm leaving a trail of sparks all the way down to my hand where he went to hold it. I squeezed his hand three times – a gesture we created in high school to mean 'I love you' with out having to say the words, he returned my gesture and squeezed my hand three times and placed a kiss too. We approached his door and he pulled his key out. I took a deep breath, and walked into his place.

I was surprised to find that the place looked good, not like a typical guys apartment with beer cans, naked girls on the wall, and left over pizza boxes. The place had a dramatic and cozy feeling to it. There was a long black leather couch, and a leather arm chair in the living room with a decent sized flat screen hanging on the wall. An entertainment center filled with video game consoles, movies, CDs, and pictures. They had a balcony and two french doors that led to it.

"So, when did Esme come and decorate?" I raised an eyebrow at him knowing that there was no way that him or Emmett decorated. He gave me a sheepish smile and opened his mouth to speak.

"About a month ago, and Alice lives here too so she helped." Alice is here, I had no idea. Would she forgive me as easily as Edward and Emmett forgave me. I mean this was Alice, she was like my sister and I left her. Alice and I were really close and I didn't really say goodbye to her. In the middle of all my thinking Edward had pulled me closer to him gave me a kiss on top of my head.

"Don't worry, she might be a little upset at first but she will get over it. She missed you just as much as the rest of us. No worries, love." I relaxed a bit in his embrace and decided all things Alice could wait until tomorrow.

I followed Edward around the apartment, I passed the guest room, and the guest bathroom and now I stood in front of a door that I presumed to be Edward's room. I gulped.

"This is the room where all the magic happens, or hasn't happened but will start to happen...right?" That little sneak was trying to dazzle me as he gave me his breathtaking smile. Hmph.

"Oh are you trying to tell me Cullen that you plan on getting lucky tonight?" He nodded his head eagerly and walked further into his room.

It was a very nice bedroom. It had a black leather bed frame, a red, black, and gold comforter. The wall facing the bed held another flat screen television and surrounding it was all of his CD's. I browsed though them and noticed the order was the same as it was in high school. I held back a giggle and cleared my throat instead. He had a small leather couch on the other side of the room with a red throw blanket and a reading light. I made my way towards the bed and jumped on it.

I curled my index finger and beckoned Edward to follow me, I gave him my best come hither look and tried my hardest to be seductive, I wasn't sure if it was going to work until Edward started to walk towards me with a noticeable problem starting in his pants and a look of lust and love in his eyes. Perhaps we both were going to get lucky in this room after all.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. This kiss was soft and gentle we both were trying to enjoy the moment as much as possible there was no need to rush, we had our whole lives in front of us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers though his hair. _ So soft. _Helicked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I granted his request and opened my mouth up to him. He still tasted so sweet. I moaned into his mouth and continued my assault to his hair and down his back. He leaned forward and I leaned back causing him to hover over me. His weight was on his hands and I could see his muscles bulging from the weight. _ So hot. _I continued to kiss, and suck, and bite his lips until I couldn't take it anymore, my body was heating up and I needed Edward, I needed more of Edward. I pulled his shirt off momentarily breaking our kiss.

He kissed the side of my jaw and bit my earlobe "I want you so badly right now Isabella, can I please have you." Edward was grinding his hips into mine showing just how badly he wanted me.

"Yes, Edward, God I want you too. Please." He kissed down my shoulders, to my collarbone, and pulled my shirt up kissing all over my stomach and chest not leaving one part of me untouched. My arousal was getting hotter by the second and my panties were getting drenched. I needed my Edward, and I needed him now.

"Edward, Please."

"What Isabella, tell me what you want." I always loved that Edward was so vocal and dominate during sex, it just made me that much hotter.

"I need you, all of you." He smiled against my skin and made his way to the top of my pants. He kissed my arousal over my sweats and breathed in my scent.

"Damn, I can smell you and already taste you. You want me so bad don't you Isabella." I could only whimper at this state. Words couldn't come out of my mouth fast enough. I nodded my head and moaned as I felt his tongue though my pants. My hips bucked involuntary.

I heard Edward slide his pants off, and then slide mine down. I looked up at him and saw him in only his boxers. Edward was perfect. His abs were so delicious looking, and chest was magnificent. He was so sexy. He had a body of a man, and I was in love.

He kissed my ankle, calf, and thigh, then did it to the other leg each time getting closer and closer to my aching pussy. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his hair up towards me and gave him a hell of a kiss, I bit his lip and sucked at his tongue, I ran my feet up and down his legs, I wanted all of me touching him. I ground my pantie covered pussy against his boxered covered erection. I felt his hard cock press against my wet center and I was so close to heaven.

"You want me right now Isabella? You want me inside of you after five years." I nodded my head.

"Yes, please I am so sorry, I need you, I want you, I was so stupid...please." That was all the encouragement he needed. He slid my panties off and spread my legs apart. He placed one finger and circled my clit and made his way down to my center.

"You are so wet Isabella, it's so hot. It's taking me so much control to not just take you." Screw control, I haven't had sex in five years.

"Screw control, Edward I want you to take me." As the words flowed though my mouth his finger slid into me. I gasped as the contact and the amazing sense of pressure I felt building inside of my body. Edward continued to move his finger in and out of me while I whimpered and moaned his name. His one finger slowly turned into two, his thumb pressed in to my clit and that's all I needed.

"Oh Edward....I am coming....don't stop." He continued to pump his fingers faster inside of my pussy. I felt my walls tighten against his fingers, god I missed this man.

He kissed my lips and pushed my hair off of my sticky forehead.

"You are so beautiful my Isabella, so beautiful." He kissed my breast and started to suck on my pink erect nipple. I loved his lips on me, I loved his teeth biting me. I loved every part of Edward.

I flipped him over so I was sitting on top of him and I took his rock hard dick into my hands and licked him from top to bottom. I placed feather light kisses all around it. Never fully taking it into my mouth.

"Oh Isabella, please, dear god." I licked the head of his amazing and beautiful cock, I slowly placed my mouth over him and slid him into my wet, warm, mouth. I licked, and sucked him and enjoyed ever minute of it. I started to feel him twitch inside of my mouth, I knew he was close. I went faster, and harder against him

"Isabella...I am...coming." I felt him on my tongue and he has never tasted sweeter then in that moment. Edward really was perfect.

I let go of his dick inside of my mouth and smiled up at him. His eyes were low and his smile was weak.

"Have you had enough?" Please dear god, don't let him go to sleep.

He shook his head no and gave me a mischievous grin.

"I have had no where near enough." I leaned him to kiss him only to have him flip me over and hover over top of me. He placed his lips forcefully on mine and kissed me rougher but with more passion then I have experienced from him. I felt every ounce of love in that one kiss. It drove me wild. I bucked my hips up to his and wrapped my legs around his waist to hold him into place over my awaiting center.

He let go of my lips and sucked on my ear.

"You always were a stubborn, naughty, girl weren't you." I nodded

"Don't act like you don't like it." I bucked my hips again. I released my grasp from him and he placed his erection onto my entrance like the gentlemen he is he looked up at me asking for permission. I smiled at him "I love you"

"I love you too, my dear sweet Isabella" He entered me then and it felt...wonderful, amazing, pure bliss. For once in a long time I felt alive, and whole. He continued to pump into me, leaving kisses all over my sweaty, sticky body. He bit my shoulder and I bit his. He kissed my lips, I kissed his. I was so close, my stomach started to tighten and my legs started to shake.

"So close...harder." He pumped into me harder then he had been before, I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow but it was absolutely worth it. He grabbed onto my hair and pulled my head to the side exposing my neck, he placed a soft kiss, and then bit. He still remembered my guilty pleasure.

"...Edward" I breathed out, I came all over his throbbing dick that was inside of me. I held onto him closer.

"Isabella, you feel so good. You are so tight, I just ahh...I am so close." I held onto him closer and raked my nails across his back and kneaded his ass with my hands. I kissed his wrist and bit down on every part of his skin. I felt his dick get harder inside of me, his pumping became harder, and faster. He took one of his hands and began to massage my clit. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I was going to come again with my Edward...my Edward. I looked up at him wanting to remember this moment. His bronze hair was messier then it is used to and some of his hair was sticking to his forehead. His green eyes were filled with so much emotion, pleasure, love, lust, want, need, desire. He was so beautiful. I loved him so much.

"Isabella, I want you to come with me." I knew that wasn't going to be a problem. He lifted my hips a little bit off of the bed and angled me different. He was hitting all of the right spots. My stomach tightened and it was only a matter of time.

"Edward, I am so close...please...please...please." I moaned, whimpered and screamed in that moment. I needed to come, I needed to release.

"Now Isabella." I heard his commanding words and that was my undoing. Vocal Edward was so hot. I milked his dick with my cum while he coated my walls with his.

"Bella..." He breathed and fell on top of me. He kissed my neck, my cheek and my lips. We both were lying down trying to regulate our breathing. I felt his heart beat fast against my skin as I am sure he felt the same from mine. He rolled off of me and pulled me closer to his side.

"I love you so much Bella, I have missed you so much. Please don't be stupid ever again. Please don't ever leave me, I won't live next time Bella, it's to hard." His words pierced my heart. I can't believe I had hurt him so badly. My Edward. I looked up at him and the same emotions were in his eyes, love, passion, desire, need, want, but the ones that were new were sadness and worriedness. Even after all that he was scared I was going to leave.

"Why are you so sad?" His eyes hurt to look at, and his brows were furrowed and his worry line on his forehead was forming. He pulled my closer to him and sighed.

"I know that we just got back together, and we just made amazing, passionate, love. But it's just reminding me so much of the last time we were together. You were my girlfriend then, and you loved me then too. I am just so scared I am going to wake up tomorrow and you are going to be stupid and silly all over again. Just don't, stay here with me. I will take care of you." His worry that I was going to leave tomorrow broke my heart. Tears fell down my cheek and I didn't know what to do in that moment. I held onto him for dear life and tried to come up with something to say.

"Edward, love, I can understand your worry but can you please believe me when I say, that tomorrow morning and for all the mornings of our life's, I am always going to be right here next to you. Right now I will be your girlfriend, and sooner or later I will be your wife, and then after that I will be the mother to your children. I will never leave your side again, and I never want you to worry that I will. I love you, and I was a stupid, silly, eighteen year old girl. But please tell me that you believe me when I say that I am staying, I am here, for always." I wiped some of my tears away and looked back at him. His eyes were holding back tears.

I kissed both of his cheeks. "I believe you Bella, I do. I love you so much." Once that was said his tears fell down his cheek. I tried to hold him even closer but all I managed to do with tighten my grip around him. I kissed away his tears and played with his hair. Kissed his forehead, and whispered how much I loved him in his ear. We both fell asleep like that. Holding on to each other like we were each others life line. Never wanting to let go, and only tightening our grip as the night went on. The only thing on my mind now was how was I going to get the strength to return home with out him.

**A/N Once again sorry it took so long. But I am all better now. The next one will be up hopefully tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. :D **


	13. Chapter 12 Meeting Alice Lemon

* * *

**A/N Hola guys! Hope all is well, this chapter will probably be kind of short. I am still feeling kind of sick but I promised a chapter so here we go.**

BPOV

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

I woke up to hearing my cell phone going off somewhere in this room. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was not in my room. Where the hell am I?

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

Argh! I rolled out of bed in search for my cell phone. I will find out whose room this is later. I listened closely for my phone and found it on the floor at the end of the bed. I went to pick it up when I noticed a bunch of clothes were on the floor, I was naked, in someone's room...What the hell happened, I had a dream that I saw Edward, I became his girlfriend again, and we came here and...in that moment I heard someone breathing and a sigh...I looked up and there was Edward. It wasn't a dream!. I am with Edward Cullen...again! I slept with Edward!

_I slept with Edward, I slept with Edward, I slept with Edward. _ I continued that mantra in my head and dancing in _Edward's _bedroom.

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

Shit Rose!

"Hey Rosie dear" So if I slept with Edward in real life, that meant Rose got some from Emmett. I heard Edward start to stir – not wanting to wake up, I grabbed his button up shirt, my underwear, and walked out of his room quietly closing the door.

"Isabella! Where are you?" She screeched into the phone. That's right, she left with Emmett and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep so I came here, where I slept with Edward Cullen.

_I slept with Edward Cullen, I slept with Edward Cullen. _I continued to do my happy dance.

"I am at Edward's house where if I do say so my self we had amazing sex last night." She yelled into the phone.

"Isabella! You dirty girl, I knew you had it in you." I smiled and I blushed. Yes, I was embarrassed and yes I can't believe I just admitted to my best friend that I slept with someone – for I never was the kind of person who would kiss and tell, but who cares because I slept with Edward Cullen!

"And what about you little Missy! At least I already had history with Edward, you and Emmett didn't get to know each other before you started to prance off in your bedroom. How about that, huh?"

"Well when do I ever not sleep with a guy who is everything that I want. Do you know that he has a 1969 Corvette Stringray. That is the sexiest car. He could be a midget, with a gap in his teeth, and I would still sleep with him, provided he has that car." And so there it is ladies and gentlemen Rose's weakness.

"Ooh, so is this going to be a long term relationship or should I warn Edward that the ice queen is about to break Emmett's heart and he better get used to seeing his brother mope about and become a regular at strip bars." I giggled into the phone remembering a few of Rose's last guys who I had seen around campus moping about.

"No, this is definitely long term, long night screwing type of relationship. I am never letting this dope out of my sight." I couldn't help but to drop my jaw in shock. Rose openly admitted to wanting to be with a guy, for a long time.

"Who the hell are you, and what did you do to the cold heart bitch that is my roommate."

"I could say the same about you, what happened to my emotional, frigid, never talk about sex to anyone roommate."

"Touche" We both giggled on the phone.

"Alright Rosie dear, I am going to go wake up that sexy man and see if I can score a round 3!"

"Round 3, huh? Alright I guess I will see you when I see you. Call me if you aren't coming home tonight."

I closed my phone and made my way back into Edward's bedroom.

**EPOV**

I rolled over and felt...nothing. I opened up one eye, and saw nothing, I opened up both of my eyes and I still saw nothing. Was it...was it a dream. But it felt so real, I could still smell her on my pillows, and Argh! It was so real, and so amazing. I rolled over and put my face into my pillow and groaned. I kicked my feet up and was pretty close to having a temper tantrum until I heard a laugh. The laugh. Bella's Laugh!

I rolled out of bed and started walking towards my door. It was shut, I slowly and quietly opened the door, and I saw her, I saw my Bella wearing nothing but panties and my button up shirt. She looked exquisite. I was debating on if I should go out there, or if she was still tired and wanted to come to bed. I was rocking back and fourth on my heels trying to decide what to do. I was just going to go out there and wrap my arms around her. I walked over grabbed my boxers and was about to put them on when I heard Bella.

"_Alright Rosie dear, I am going to go wake up that sexy man and see if I can score a round 3!"_

SCORE!

I dropped my boxers and made a leap for my bed. Pulled the comforter over my body, messed up my hair a bit more and acted asleep.

I heard the door quietly creak open, and felt the bed shift just a tad.

I felt feather light kisses on my chest, on my collar bone, along my jaw, my forehead, my nose and my lips. I smiled, inwardly and outwardly. I love this women.

"Edward, Edward, it's time to wake up." I opened up one of my eyes, and there she was my goddess. Her hair was messy, her skin had a beautiful glow to it, her lips were a soft pink and pouty, but it was her smile that took my breath away. It was absolutely beautiful.

**BPOV**

I saw Edward open up his eyes and he was perfection, gorgeous, stunning, and dare I say...beautiful. I smiled at him which in turned caused him to smile at me. Such a beautiful smile. I looked closely at him and even though he was already awake his face was calm, serene. His eyes were sparkling with joy and happiness.

His arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning beautiful." My heart fluttered, I was in heaven. How I even thought that Edward wasn't made for me was ludicrous. I should have been bowing down to the gods for the gift that they gave me, not running away from it. So stupid!.

He kissed my neck, and took his earlobe into his mouth.

"Do you want me as badly as I want you" his voice was husky, deep, and sensual. I nodded my head and turned to face him. I took his lip into my mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth and flipped me on my back so he was hovering over me. His eyes were full of desire as he looked me up and down. He continued to lower his kisses and place light kisses over my breast. My breathing hitched. He smiled against my skin and placed his tongue over one of my erect nipples and lightly bit on it. I moaned his name and wrapped my arms around his neck and through his hair. He rubbed his hands all over my chest, and my stomach he got to my underwear and placed his tongue on the end of them and licked.

"Please, Edward, I need you." He took the end of my underwear in his teeth and was about to pull down...when we got interrupted

_She's a maniac, maniac, I sure know _

_And she's dancing like she's never danced before _

_She's a maniac, maniac, I sure know _

_And she's dancing like she's never danced before _

Edward looked at me, and then at his phone and groaned. Not a sexual, sexy groan but one of annoyance.

"It's Alice, if I don't answer she will just continue to call and call and call." I nodded my head. I knew how that little pixie could be. We would just have to continue this later.

"I understand, we will finish later. I am going to take a shower." I kissed his cheek and bounced off to the shower.

**EPOV**

I was going to kill that pixie. I watched Bella's retreating form go into the bathroom she was so beautiful. With the door shut I walked over and grabbed my phone.

"Good morning Alice, what can I do for you?" It was silent for a little bit. Did she hang up? I was about to ask for her again before she interrupted.

"Who are you and what happened to my brother. Did you get laid or something" My sister always knew me to well. I wasn't sure if Bella wanted Alice to know everything or not. I decided to go with something easier.

"Nope, I just woke up today and I have a feeling it's going to be a wonderful day. Sometimes you do things, or see things, that make you change your views on life and who knows maybe when you do that something beautiful enters your life and changes it." That didn't sound so suspicious, that should hold her off for now.

"Uh-huh, okay I will drop it for now...I am coming over in about an hour or so. So you better be there with Emmett."

"Emmett, isn't home he stayed the night at this girl's house named Rose."

"Rose? Hmm, okay well I am still coming over."

"Alright, see you in a hour, and sis, I have umm...something to tell you...err show you...when you get here. Love you, bye!"

I snapped my phone shut just as the bathroom door was opening. Bella's wet brown hair was sticking to her damp skin causing droplets of water to cascade down her body. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink and the steam was following behind her making her look more like an angel then she already was.

"What did Alice want?"

"Oh umm, she was coming over in an hour. I didn't tell her anything about you, I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know. But she will be here if you want to see her."

"You mean, Alice...is in New York?" I nodded my head

"She lives in the same building as we do. Just down a floor. So, do you want to see her. I understand if you don't. She can wait."

She shook her head no, and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips.

"I have hid from the Cullen's long enough. I miss Alice, I want to see her." I kissed her again on her lips, this time asking for entrance into her warm mouth. She parted her lips and let me in. I continued to kiss her like this for several minutes. Before I realized what was happening my back was flushed with the wall, and Bella was lowering her self to her knees keeping her eyes on me the whole time. Bella pulled down my boxers and took my erection into her mouth never breaking eye contact. I closed my eyes at the immense pleasure and felt her lips stop. I opened my eyes again and she was still staring out me.

"Watch me." If possible I got harder, that was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I could only nod afraid to use my voice.

She took me once again and bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around me. I moaned, groaned, and grabbed her hair and fought the urge to close my eyes and look away at her intense stare. I was close, so close, my body started to tremble and I bit my lip.

"Bella, I am so close...I am...I...I am going to...,"I took a fistful of her hair "come." And that's what I did. Bella released me from her mouth with an audible pop and smiled up at me.

"Now, go take a shower dirty boy." She smacked me on the butt and sent me on my way. I was as giddy as a school boy.

**BPOV**

I watched Edward's naked form walk into the bathroom and close the door. I took a deep breath and smiled. I was so happy.

Now, what to do about Alice. I decided that sense it was the first time I had seen her, and I knew she was going to be angry and happy. I decided to use my new sense of fashion as a start to sway her to the happy side. I grabbed my bag and took out m jean, a tight fitting grey shirt in my hands with ruffles on the bottom and my favorite black pumps. I was thankful that I prepared an outfit for myself just in case if I had to go to work and see Mrs. Scott who was the business form of Alice Cullen. I towel dried my hair and proceeded to do something with my face. I added mascara, light eyeliner, and pink gloss. I looked Alice ready. I walked back into Edward's bedroom as he was getting dressed.

"Wow, don't you look beautiful. You do know it's just Alice coming over, right?"

"Yes, I am aware, but I am also aware that she will most likely not be happy with me right now...but if I am not wearing 'rags' as she used to call my clothes but instead wearing something nice, then she can't be to mad...right? Please tell me I have some logic here, please."

Edward smirked at me and gave me his smile.

"I underestimate you Swan, you are one smart cookie."

I heard the door bell ring, Edward looked at me and I took a deep breath as we both walked towards the door. He gripped my hand, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Relax love, it's going to be okay." I nodded my head and I knew he was right. Alice might be mad, but she will get over it. Everything will be okay, it has to be...right? Yes, as long as I have Edward by my side, everything will be okay. I smiled up at him and reached for the door.

"Bella!"

"Hi Alice."

**A/N I usually know when I will be able to update next, but I don't know. I leave next week for vacation, and this week is in preparation of that vacation. But I will honestly try to get at least two more chapters in before I leave, I just don't know when I will be able to. And Bella's outfit is on my webpage if you want to go check it out. **


	14. Chapter 13Question and Answer with Alice

**A/N So sorry for the wait. I hope you all had a great and an amazing time during your holiday breaks, and that you had a great New Year. I am back, and can't wait to continue on with this story. This is the part of the story that I finished before my trip that I was going to post but decided against it because it was to short and not completely finished. I am currently working on part two of this chapter and will hopefully be able to post it tomorrow since I have some free time. Thank you all for your kind and wonderful comments regarding my family. Hope all is well. **

* * *

_Previously on Don't Run Away_

_Bella!_

_Hi Alice. _

_-----------------_

EPOV

I watched Bella and Alice stare at each other, neither of them saying a word. I could feel Bella's nervousness and Alice's hurt. All of the Cullen's were deeply hurt by Bella's decision to leave and not tell either of us, but slowly over the years we got over the hurt and just missed her. Alice took a step forward, and I closed the door behind her. I turned around and looked at Bella and Alice who were still having a stare down. Then it happened, and not in slow motion like in the movies. I watched as Alice raised her hand and slapped Bella across the cheek. I heard the smack, and then silence after it. I was to stunned to do anything. My 4'11 sister, just slapped my girlfriend across the face.

_Do something stupid_

Before I could act Bella spoke up.

"Alright, I deserved that." Bella said rubbing her cheek that now had a slight pink tinge to it in shape of a hand.

"You are damn right you deserve that, what the hell were you thinking when you left. Do you know how miserable it was living with Edward after you left. He was a zombie, and he never had sex, and it was down right miserable." Alice was huffing and pointing a finger at Bella.

"As so I heard, Alice I am so sorry, I had never meant to hurt you, or Edward, or any of your family. I was scared...terrified and I just, I didn't know how to handle the situation. I was almost sure that Edward would have moved on and married by now. I am, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please."

Alice looked over at me and raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Edward, how are you with all of this? Is it alright if Bella and I continue to be friends." I was confused by Alice's statement, what do you mean would it be alright with me. Silly pixie.

"Alice, don't be ridiculous. Of course it's alright if you two continue to be friends. Hell, Bella and I are already back to dating."

The shock on Alice's face was priceless, and I had only wished I could have had a camera. For once the psychic pixie didn't know everything.

Alice turned her attention back at Bella and smiled.

"I am still upset at you young lady, especially since you found someone else to replace me for Bella Barbie time. But in time I will learn to forgive you and accept this 'new' replacement."

I held back my laughter, if she only knew that Bella dressed her self this morning.

"Alice, that is fine, I don't accept you to forgive me right away, honestly I am so surprised that Edward forgave me so fast. Oh and sorry to burst your bubble Alice, but I dressed my self this morning, and willingly put on heels." Bella smiled her bright beautiful smile, and Alice jumped and ran to Bella.

"Oh my, Bella this is so cool. We can go shopping now, and go to clubs, and go to dinners, and get dressed up with each other and have such an amazing time, and oh this is so exciting. I totally forgive you, let's go shopping!"

"That sounds like a good idea, but I can't actually. I still have a lot to talk to Edward about and I need to head home and talk to Rose and Jazz, and I have a lot of work stuff I have to take care of. But we will go shopping soon, how about dinner tonight."

Alice nodded and headed towards my couch. I grabbed on to Bella and kissed her forehead and turned her face to the side to see the battle wound she had received by Alice. It wasn't as pink or as red anymore, but it still looked painful. I kissed her cheek and told her sorry, and led her towards my couch.

BPOV

I sat down next to Alice and proceeded to listen to her ramble off questions, starting to who my roommates were, how was college, if I dated, where do I work.

"I live with my roommate Rose, who by the way you will love. She helped me acquire this style of clothing, that and of course my job..."

"Where do you work" Alice looked at me and happiness was written on her face. I could see the wheels turning in her head wondering what job I would have to take that would require me to dress in such a fashionable way.

"I will get there. But anyway, I live with Rose, and she has a twin brother named Jazz. He is a total sweetheart and is like my brother. I dated but it never went anywhere, I never willingly put my self out there, that was all Rose setting me up with random people, one of them including Jazz but he was already taken...," I took a moment and thought about Jazz and how he is too waiting for his true love. I hope he finds her soon. "and there was no connection. College wasn't as great as I hoped it would be. I got good grades, but it would have been a lot funnier if I had the Cullen's by my side." I smiled at that, and grabbed Alice and Edward's hand. I was so happy to have them back in my life. They smiled back at me and squeezed my hand. "And as for my job, I haven't actually started it officially since I just got offered it, but I will be the new Junior Editor at Teen Vogue." I knew Alice would be thrilled at that, so I let go of her hand and expected to be trampled by this little midget, and trampled I was.

Alice squealed and attacked me on the sofa.

"Bella, that is so wonderful. I can't believe it. You have a job at Teen Vogue with Mrs. Scott. That is, that is, words can't even express it." Alice was so happy, and I looked at Edward and he was happy too, but most importantly, I was happy too, no I was thrilled, ecstatic, I, like Alice had no words to describe my joy. I had Edward as my boyfriend, and Alice back as my best friend, and Emmett back as my protector. I just hoped that Esme and Carlisle will be as accepting to my return.

The rest of Alice's visit we talked about my years interning at Teen Vogue, funny stories of Jazz and Rose, and things that have happened to the Cullen family since my absence. All three of us sat and talked for hours before I recognized the time. I had to say my goodbyes and told them to meet me at the restaurant at 6pm for dinner. I hugged them both goodbye and kissed Edward passionately_ – _or so Alice says.


	15. Chapter 14 When Soulmates Meet

**A/N Hello everyone, I am so sorry for my lack of updates, but I am feeling a ton better mentally and physically and I am definitely back for good. I hope everyone likes the continuation of this story. :D I am so happy to start writing it again. :D **

**BPOV**

After saying goodbye to Edward – sigh – and Alice, I grabbed my phone and made a call to Jasper. While waiting for Jazz to answer I wondered if Alice and Jazz would be a good couple to set up. But then again he is still probably waiting for his dream girl, Ali or something like that. I couldn't quite remember what his dream girls name was.

"Hello" said Jazz, he seemed kind of breathless at that moment, wonder what he is up too.

"Hey Jazz, it's Bella. Did I call at a bad time?"

"Oh no, I am just at the gym, why what can I do for you darlin?"

"Well first two questions. What is the name of the girl that you are waiting for, and do you think she would mind if you went out with Edward and his sister. I am going to invite Rose and Emmett too."

"Her name was Alice, and I am pretty sure she wouldn't mind. And I would love to go out with you and meet the people I have heard so much about."

_Alice_

_Alice_

_Alice_

Her name was Alice, could it possibly be, my Alice? Edward's Alice. Hmm

"Oh well that's awesome, we are all meeting at my place around 6pm. Can't wait to see you there bye!"

I quickly hung up the phone and continued to walk towards my apartment. I needed to find out what the name of Alice's dream guy before I made any moves. Just how perfect would it be, if my Jasper was Alice's Jasper. I would finally be the one that would concoct devious plans instead of Alice. Mwahaha. Dammit! I really need to lay off the caffeine, I am turning into Alice. I opened my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello." Ahh, Alice always the happy, cheery one.

"Hola Alice, I just had a quick question for you. Are you opposed to seeing other people or are you still waiting for whatever that guy's name, wasn't it Jason or James or something.

"It's Jasper, Bella. Don't disrespect my soul mate," That was all the convincing I needed, Jasper and Alice were each others long lost soul mates "I am not dating but I see no problem in checking out new merchandise."

I rolled my eyes at Alice while trying to fight a grin on my face. I was walking into the lobby of my apartment now.

"Alright, well we are still going out to dinner tonight at 6pm but I am inviting Jazz and Rose. You will love Rose, and as for Jazz, well let's just say that you two will have no problems getting along. I feel stupid for saying this but make sure you wear something cute. Love you! See you later tonight."

I hung up with Alice as fast as I did with Jasper. Tonight was going to be the start of many new relationships. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and my self. I couldn't help to think about that letter that I wrote to Edward about how I hope that everything that I had done to us and taking off to New York was fate and that at least something good came from it. Now knowing that I brought Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper together, I knew that even though it put my life on hold with Edward that I brought my two best friends from my past together with my two best friends from my present. Everything was being tied together perfectly. I jumped for joy when I reached for the door.

I opened the door and sent a quick text to Edward to let him know that I arrived safely at my apartment and that I would see him in a few hours.

"Rose!" I yelled when entering the living room.

"In the kitchen slut" I heard Rose yell back holding back a giggle.

"Oh I am so happy that I live with such a nice and classy roommate"

I made my way to the kitchen and saw Rose flipping though a magazine trying to act nonchalant about the whole Edward thing, but I new she was dying to ask questions. She was basically bursting at the seams.

"Go ahead, Rose, I know you are dying to ask questions." She basically jumped from the chair and dragged me to the couch.

"Tell me everything."

"Well Rose, there isn't much to tell. After you went off with Emmett into your room I left with Edward because I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, and from the smile on your face I can tell that I was correct."

I continued to tell Rose all about Edward and I's night, and the following morning on meeting Alice.

"She actually slapped you." Rose's eyes were alight with happiness. She loves a girl with spunk and she was getting tired of always being the one that slaps me around for leaving Edward behind.

"Yes, she walked up to me and slapped me right across the face. A good slap too." I said, placing my hand on the cheek that Alice slapped just mere hours ago.

"Wow, I have to meet this girl. She seems awesome."

"Well, you actually can. We are all going out to dinner tonight, Jazz, Alice, Edward, and Emmett are meeting here around 5:45"

Rose's eyes widen when I mentioned Emmett's name.

"You talked to Emmett today, did he say anything about me."

"I haven't talked to Emmett today, but Edward was going to bring him along, and I am sure that Emmett thinks you are the best lay he has ever had, and that your body was by far the best he has ever seen.

Her smile was huge, and it looked like tears were threaten to spill over. I have never seen Rose look like this, so...vulnerable.

"You really think so."

"Of course, Rose. You are so beautiful, smart, kind, and bitchy. Who would have the guts to say no to you."

Ahh, Isabella, you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for. I really think Emmett is the one. No more dating around. I want Emmett, for now and for a long long time. Tell him I said that, and I will kill you." Rose was still sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes and had fallen through her tough exterior.

"Ahh, Rose, don't worry. Your secret is save with me. Now lets go and dazzle our men."

She laughed and walked towards her bedroom door, and I to mine.

I turned on the shower and walked toward my closet looking for something to wear.

I decided on my black knee length dress. It was form fitting, and had a v-neck cut, with third quarter sleeves. It was very simple. Very me. I also picked my red heels and placed then on my bed. I stepped back into the bathroom and noticed all the steam coming from the shower. I tested the temperature before I stepped in.

I went though the same routine that I do every time I am in the shower and couldn't help but be excited. I had my Edward back, and Alice was about to get her soul mate as well. I would make sure I played it safe just in case by some chance that there was another Jasper out there looking for an Alice but I knew my gut was telling me that this was true. I was so happy and excited. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my phone and texted my love.

_I just wanted to let you know that I miss you already, and can't wait to kiss your lips. See you in a couple of hours. _

_xoxo B_

I applied my lotion to my body, and started to blow dry my hair. I put curlers in my now dried hair, and started on applying on my makeup. I wanted a subtle look, so I settled on a light smokey eye, and light pink gloss, and skipped on the blush. Everyone knew that blush was not needed on me. I went back into my room and saw my phone had a glow. I walked towards it and noticed I had a two text messages.

_Hey love, don't worry I miss you already too. My lips are missing yours so badly. Can you spend the night tonight? See you soon_

_xoxo E_

Oh how I love my beautiful man, I still can't believe how foolish I was to let him go. But I wouldn't let it get to me, I had my ephinpy earlier today. This was all meant to happen. I was meant to bring my friends the same happiness that I knew.

_Bella, I will be there soon. Don't worry, I look cute. I know you are up to something, but I will let you have your fun for now. _

_xoxo A_

I went back to Edward's text and replied back

_First, we will see what happens tonight. I will pack something though just in case, and you should do the same just in case you end up staying here. _

_xoxo B_

I went back to Alice text and hit reply

_See you soon Pixie, and whatever do you mean. I am as innocent as ever. :D _

_xoxo B_

I put my phone down and walked towards my dresser. I pulled out a black lacy push up bar, and a black lacy thong, perfect. I pulled on my dress and loved the way it made me feel. I knew I wasn't as beautiful as Rose or Alice, but I knew I wasn't ugly. I was a beautiful girl and I had a lot to offer a guy, or in my case, I had a lot to offer Edward. Ahh...Edward. I love him.

I felt how hot the curlers were and noticed they cooled down considerably. I took them off and shook the curls and separated them with my fingers. I looked back at the full length mirror and was very happy with the way that I looked. I slipped on my red heels and turned around getting a full view of my self. I was very happy. I sprayed on some perfume and made my way out to see Rose.

Rose was stunning in a red mid thigh form fitting dress. Her blonde hair was in curls and cascading down to the middle of her back and her makeup was simple except for the fire engine red lipstick she was wearing. I could tell she was still unsure about Emmett's feelings. She was pulling out all the stops tonight.

"Wow, Isabella you are dressed to kill." I smiled and looked down, I knew I looked good, but I didn't look nearly as good as Rose. But last time I didn't accept her compliment, it ended in a chick fight. So I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Rose, I could say the same about you. Do you plan on making Emmett weak at the knees and incapable of walking?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. She knew she was caught.

The door bell rang, and I went to get it knowing it was most likely Alice.

I opened the door and alice was wearing a black stretchy dress, that had tiers on the bottom and hot pink pumps. Her hair was in her normal spiky pixie style, and her eye makeup was dark and the rest was light. She looked beautiful. She looked like a women ready to start the rest of her life with her long lost soul mate. Or so I hoped.

"Alice, you look absolutely gorgeous. Ahh, how I have missed you. I am so excited for you to meet Jazz, and Rose. You are going to love them."

"Bella, I can't believe that is really you. You're so grown up and beautiful. You are going to be making Edward worship the ground you walk on." I blushed and looked down at the floor. I couldn't help but feel my insecurities pushing forward. I suppose being in the room with two very beautiful women can do that to someone's self esteem.

I gave Alice a hug and dragged her to meet Rose.

"Rose, this is Alice, my best friend from Forks, Alice, this is my best friend and roommate from New York." While making the introductions I noticed Rose was giving the once over at Alice making sure she was 'ok' I rolled my eyes, such a big sister that Rose.

"Nice to meet you Rose, I have heard such wonderful stories about you. You have to tell me your secret on how you got Bella to dress the way she does know. I hear she still has sweats, but actually cute ones. I need to know your secrets, I have tried for years for Bella to wear something decent, and this is my second time seeing her in something that makes me speechless.

Rose smiled at Alice, she loves receiving praise.

"Nice to meet you too, I have heard a lot about you over the years that I have known Isabella. No secret, just throwing away anything that looked tacky, sooner or later she just stopped buying such outfits, then of course working with Mrs. Scott would want anybody to change the way they dress. She is such a bitch. After hours of Isabella coming home crying, she finally let go of the tacky clothes and let me take her shopping. So you were close to getting her too crack. Then after about a year of makeup and hair help she finally learning and I watched little Isabella grow up before my very own eyes.

"Alright, enough about me growing up and learning the ways of being a women." Both girls smiled at me, and hugged each other right away. I knew they would become best friends. The girls continued to talk and learn more about each other and of course share horrible stories about me that they would laugh at until they were gripping their sides.

"So, Alice, are you dating anyone?" As soon as she said it I hoped my plans wouldn't be foiled.

"Well actually no, but I don't date. It's a long story, I met this guy who I know is my soul mate but we were both on vacation and I knew that it couldn't last. We were so young, so I only told him my name and said told him that when the time was right we would meet up again and be together and get married. He was absolutely gorgeous though – golden blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and an amazing smile, and he had such a beautiful name, Jasper.

At that Rose widened her eyes, I gave her the 'don't you dare say a damn thing' look and she gave me a small nod indicating that she understood.

"Wow, what is it with people and Forks and waiting for their one true love. Geez." She rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance. I was so thankful for silent communication.

"First, I couldn't have any fun with Isabella, and now I can't have any fun with you because you are waiting for somebody."

Alice, Rose, and I laughed and we heard knocking. I had a feeling it was Edward and Emmett for the loud obnoxious knocking that I knew would be Emmett and the sound of raised voices coming though the door.

I opened the door and there stood my god. He was wearing black slacks, and a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He looked like heaven. Emmett was dressed the same but with a dark blue shirt. Men, they had it so easy.

"Wow, Bella, you look, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, breath taking, should I continue?" He gave me his crooked smile, and it took all my will power to not melt right there by the door. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No I think four adjectives on how good I look should work. But I could say the same about you, you look very handsome."

"Hmph" I looked over at Emmett and knew he wanted some sort of praise as well.

"As do you Emmett, but if you want really good praise then you should go seek Rose, she is in the living room ready to kill." Emmett grinned his dimply grin, gave me a hug, and took off towards the living room. Leaving Edward and myself in the middle of the door way. He leaned towards me and placed his lips toward my ear.

"Honestly though Bells, you love beautiful. I am so very happy to have you in my life and in my arms again." He gave me a light kiss on my temple and grabbed on to my hand. Edward and I made our way to the living room where everyone else was.

"Alright, we are just waiting for Jazz who should be coming pretty soon."

We continued our mindless chatter for a few more minutes until I heard the knock on the door. How Jasper was able to make a peaceful calm knock would never cease to amaze me. I made my way towards the door and pulled it open. I gave him a small hug and told him I had to make an announcement before he walked though the door way. He gave me an odd look and I told him to trust me. I gave his hand a slight squeeze and made my way towards the living room. I glanced before me to see Jazz still behind me looking confused as ever. I cleared my throat and four eyes were looking up at me.

"Before we go out to dinner, I would just like to say that a few weeks ago I was in a very bad place and I just kept trying to tell my self that there needed to be a reason why I made such a horrible decision to leave. Of course me moving here let me meet two amazing beautiful people, Rose and her brother Jazz. With out them, living in New York would have been miserable, and I wouldn't have been the person that I currently am today. And though meeting them was a great thing, I needed more to make leaving my second family worth it and possibly risking them hating me forever – which I am so glad to see that they don't. But now I know why I came here to New York, and it was for to give the same happiness to my friends. I put Edward and I on hold so I could show Emmett and Rose the type of love and happiness that I feel for Edward, and for Alice to find the same with her man."

I finished my speech and everyone had tears in their eyes. Well everyone except Alice.

"Bella, that is so sweet, but I haven't yet found my soul mate. But I am so glad that you and Emmett have found those people." Alice looked so sad, and I hated making her feel sad but I knew that she was going to perk up any second now.

"I'm not so sure Alice. Jazz, come here please." I heard footsteps behind me and I felt Alice lift her head up a tiny bit off of my shoulder. I felt her breathing hitch when she looked up into the blue eyes she was describing to Rose and I just a couple of minutes ago.

The room was silent and the air was tense. I looked up and saw that Edward and Emmett were clearly confused, and Rose had a knowing smile on her face. I released Alice from my hug and pushed her towards Jasper. Her long lost soul mate.

"Alice."

"Jasper."

They continued to walk towards each other and Jasper held his hand out for Alice to grab. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"Kiss me" is all I heard from Alice's lips before her lips were pressed against Jaspers.

"Alright, what the hell is going on. Why is Jazz all over my baby sister." I heard Rose smack Emmett against the head and told him to shut up. As we all four watched two people who were destined to be together share such a wonderful and beautiful moment.

**A/N Alright, Jasper and Alice met, and now I wonder how Dinner is going to go. I am not sure exactly when this next chapter will be up, but it will be before next sunday. So no worries. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. All of the girls dresses are on my profile. **


	16. Chapter 15 Jasper Meets Alice

A/N I don't own these characters.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed last chapter.

**APOV**

"I am not so sure Alice. Jazz, come here please." I was thoroughly confused, what could Rose's twin brother help me with. In this moment I felt what Edward must have felt all those years when we tried to set him up with other girls, granted Emmett and I had a blast doing so, especially taunting him with Tanya, that was the most fun. Poor girl never stood a chance. But of course curiosity got the better of me and I started to lift my head up off of Bella's shoulders, and the sight in front of me was enough to knock me down. In that moment I knew I didn't look cute enough.

"Alice." Oh wow kill me now, even after all these years his voice is still so calming. His voice is so smooth and calm like an ocean.

"Jasper." I took a step towards my cowboy and he in turn took a step towards me. He reached out to touch me and I did the same. We were mirroring each others movements until my hand was holding tightly on to his. I looked up at him and I saw that the love that we had experienced never went away and only deepened over the years. I had my cowboy, I had my Jasper. My Jazz. I liked that nickname. After a few more minutes of looking at each other my heart, my mind, and my lips took over.

"Kiss me." As they would say in Texas Yee-haw. His kisses were even better then they were six years ago. His lips on mine started of soft and gentle barely moving and slowly turned into a much more passionate kiss once his tongue slipped into my mouth Jasper tasted so sweet, like green apples some how. He pulled me closer to him and caressed the side of my face. My tiny hands wrapped around his body and I felt so unbelievably happy at that moment. I faintly heard Emmett make a stupid statement, and I could feel everyone eyes on me but at this current moment in time I couldn't pull away. Bella was right, her move here was meant to be, Emmett had found a wonderful girl in Rose, and I had found my long lost soulmate Jasper. Any anger or resentment that I still held on to against Bella disappeared the second I saw Jasper. Our kiss started to slow down and he pulled his lips from mine, and held me tighter against his chest he breathed into my hair and kissed my head.

"I have missed you so much Alice. You are even more beautiful then you were six years ago darlin" Oh, how I loved it when he talked to me like a southern belle. I just nodded my head against him so happy to feel his comforting warmth against my own flesh. I broke from his grasp and turned around to face our audience.

"When, and how? I was very nervous to find out the fact that perhaps Bella knew about Jasper and me and kept him from me. I couldn't help but feel a little mad about that fact. I know she knew the story, and I am sure that she had talked to Jasper about it as well.

"I put two to two together today. I forgot both of the names, and it wasn't until today that I thought you two would be perfect for each other. I called Jasper, and asked him if his soulmate would mind coming to dinner with my old friends and he said 'I am pretty sure Alice won't mind' and then I thought that was kind of odd, and I decided to call you and see what the name of your soulmate was and when you corrected me and told me it was Jasper I just knew. I honestly never thought that you two were meant to be together and were each others long lost love's until about four hours ago or else I would have told Jasper your number the first time he talked about you. I am sorry I didn't put it together faster."

"No, it's perfectly fine, I just...I can't believe it. You moving her was really meant to be. You already knew who you were destined to be with but Emmett and I had no idea who we were to belong with and you have had them all along. This is just, so perfect." I was literally jumping around at the excitement of today. I had my sister back, I gained a sister, I have my soulmate next to me, and now my family is finally complete. I was in a total state of bliss and happiness.

"So, Bella, all this time whenever I talked about Alice, it was your Alice?" I heard Jasper speak beside me and I looked at him. I looked towards Bella and she was biting her lip and nodding.

"I am so sorry Jasper, I really had no idea. It was so long ago that I heard Alice's story and she didn't really like to talk about it, so when you told me the same story I just didn't put it all together. I am so sorry, could you forgive me?" Bella's eyes lifted back up and looked into Jasper's eyes. She continued to bite her lip. I felt Jasper loosen his grip on me and walked away.

"Oh Bella, I'm not mad at you, I just...I am speechless at this current moment in time. It's absolutly amazing." I watched Jasper pick Bella up into his arms and twirl her around and kiss her head. I was a tad jealous but I knew the way she talked about Jasper with Rose that she thought of him as a brother. He let her go and walked back towards me and held me in his arms again.

"So, you are the guy from Texas that took my sister's virginity and left her the next day." Of course Emmett would try to be come a big grizzly bear in this moment.

"Emmett, you now that's not the story. Shut up and stop trying to imtimidate him." I shot a thankful glance towards Edward. He knew most about the story then Emmett did, but I definitely made sure not to let them think that Jasper just got up and left. If anything I had to push him away and trust me on this. I honestly don't thin we would have survived, we were so young, and lived so far away. But now this is perfect. We both lived in New York.

"Alright, well now that this is all settled can we place leave, I am starving and our reservation is at 6:30 and it is already 6:15." Bella said while walking towards the front door. We all followed suit. Bella, Edward, myself and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose behind us. We waited while Rose locked the door and took off towards the front door.

"Rose and Bella, this apartment building is amazing, how long have you lived in it." I asked while admiring the walls. It was a very cute and modern apartment. If I didn't just move into my place I would move into this one.

"Well after living in the dorms for a year we hated it, so we got this place. Rose's parents bought it and we give them rent each month, they are really sweet. Jasper, Rose, and I all usually go to their house once a month and spend a weekend with them. They are really sweet. Speaking of which, Rose and Jazz I can't wait for you to meet Carlisle and Esme."

"Well they should be coming in shortly actually, right about the time Tanya is suppose to come." I was't sure if Edward had told Bella about Tanya yet but I couldn't waste a perfectly good time to taunt and torture Edward.

"Way to go sis for the Tanya jab." I looked behind me to see Emmett grinning like a big idiot and he gave me a high five.

**BPOV**

I was so happy that everything seemed to go over smoothly with Jasper and Alice. I am so happy that I was able to bring them together, yet I also felt so stupid for not putting it together sooner. Jasper and I talked a lot in the beginning when we first met about Edward and his girl that he met in Texas – Alice. So stupid. I must have been really into my own thoughts and into my own problems to really see the signs. Stupid Bella.

I was talking to Alice, Edward, and Emmett about Rose and Jasper's parents when Carlisle and Esme popped into my head. Oh how I miss them, I couldn't wait to see them either. Alice told me that they were coming in shortly around the same time Tanya would be here. Who was Tanya?

"Who is Tanya?" I was really curious now. I don't think I have met a Tanya while I was living in Forks, and I don't believe it is a relative. Hmm.

"Oh Tanya, was a girl that we set Edward up. She was one of my friends in Seattle. She had this huge crush on him and would always try to get a date with him. Finally he agreed, and they went on one date and she kissed him and he swore he would never go on another date again. He had an awful time. But she was constantly around and always trying to get her hands all over him. She's crazy." I instantly got nervous as Alice was talking. Why was Tanya coming, did Edward really not like her or was he just not telling the complete truth.

"Bella, I know what you are thinking and I can tell that you are scared. She means nothing to me and I am quite annoyed that she is coming into town. She never gets the hint, you are the only girl for me. I love you so much Bella. I only want you. I promise." After Edward's declaration all of my insecurities washed away. Edward loved me. He could have had Tanya in Seattle but he continued to wait for me. Why? I have no idea but I am so very happy that he did. Edward squeezed onto my hand and kissed my cheek before we exited our apartment building.

"Well as long as this _Tanya_,"I made sure that my voice didn't hide my disgust for this Tanya person "knows that Edward is mine and not hers then we shouldn't have a problem. When does the slut, I mean Tanya get in?" Everyone cracked up at that statement. I was glad that I didn't offend anyone, especially since Alice said that Tanya was a friend.

"Tanya is coming in about another week right Alice?" Emmett answered me and I looked behind to see Alice nodding. Great.

"Alright, I seriously can't take anymore Tanya talk. How are we getting to the restaurant?"

"Well, I am getting horny and need some Emmett time so, we are talking my car." Such class. I love Rose. Rose walked away and was dragging Emmett towards her car.

"Well, we all know what Rose and Emmett are doing, thanks for the information by the way Rose, such a classy women. So how about we all take our own cars?" Jasper and Alice nodded, and Edward followed me.

We made it towards my car such I insisted that I drive us there and got in the driver seat. I started up my jeep and made my way towards the restaurant.

**A/N: Alright there we go, our couples are finally paired off. The next chapter will be the restaurant. Hopefully up before Sunday. Thanks for all the support for this story. Review if you would like. :D **


	17. Chapter 16 The Dinner

**Previously on Don't Run Away**

_-Alice and Jasper finally meet. Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice are all heading out to dinner. On the way out to their cars, Bella discovers who Tanya is, and when Tanya will be coming to town. _

----------------------------------

**BPOV**

Edward and I were heading towards his car, hand in hand. How we decided that we were going to arrive in his car, I am not sure. It didn't matter to me, so I decided not to press the issue.

Even though I was confident in the fact that Edward only loved me, and wanted me I was still uneasy about Tanya's visit. I was never one to be comfortable in front of a new person, especially a certain somebody who forced their tongue down my soul mates throat. I hated those type of people, and from everything that I learned from Edward, and Alice tonight ,Tanya was the epitome of the type of people I despise. I decided that moment that if Tanya does anything that is not alright in my book, I was going to be busting some knee caps. Hopefully Alice doesn't consider her a _close _friend.

"You okay love, you are really quite?" I squeezed Edward's hand and looked up to meet his beautiful emerald eyes. In that instant I didn't think I would ever not be shocked by Edward's beauty.

"Yes, I am perfectly okay love, just thinking" Edward furrowed his brows and I knew he was going to deepen the conversation.

"What are you thinking, it was obvious you were thinking pretty hard there." Edward moved in front of me and opened the car door for me. He placed his left hand on the small of my back and guided me into the car. This man was perfect. I waited to answer him until he was seated next to me. I buckled my seat belt as Edward was closing my door. I heard Edward's door open, and smelt his cologne enter the car with him. He smelled amazing. His seatbelt clicked, and the engine purred to life. He looked at me and his eyes told me to continue.

"Just that if Tanya tries anything that is not okay in my book that I would bust some kneecaps and that I hope you nor Alice mind." Edward chuckled and placed his hand on my knee and rubbed smoothing circles.

"You have nothing to worry about with Tanya, I don't like her. I love you and..." I cut him off before he was able to finish that statement.

"I am not worried about you, I know that your heart belongs to me and that if you really wanted Tanya you would be there with her, not here with me. It's Tanya that I am not trusting. I have known Alice a long time and I can tell that she is worried about the same thing. Does she even know about me?" The last question sort of slipped out of my mouth, I would hate to think if she didn't know about me. It would break my heart, every one that I knew, knew about Edward.

We were at a stop light and I could see Jasper's car behind us in his new Audi S4. I looked out the window hoping, praying more like it that either Edward did tell Tanya all about me, or that by some miracle of chance he didn't hear the last part.

"Oh sweet Bella, of course she knew about you. Everyone who came into contact with me knew about the sweet woman that I am in love with. I didn't tell Tanya about the break up but just that we both had to split up because of college but once we graduate we plan on getting back together. I told you, you have no worries about Tanya. None at all." I was satisfied with that answer and wanted to change the subject, but Edward beat me to it.

"I don't see Emmett's jeep anywhere behind us. Would Rose really have him pull off to the side of the road?" I had to hold back a laugh when Edward asked that question. Obviously he doesn't know Rose, but I would think he would know his own brother.

"Edward, let's just say that Rose is like the male version of Emmett. Rose loves sex, food, cars, and video games. One thing you will learn about Rose is that she doesn't lie. Ever. She is the most blunt, honest person I have ever known. So when she says she is horny and needs alone time with Emmett then you know that Rose is parked along side of the road getting her feel of Emmett."

"Wow, I don't know if I can handle two Emmetts that's a scary thought." When I first met Rose I thought she was a superficial, prissy, blonde but after I found out her major and her hobbies I realized fast that Rose was Emmett, a female version of Emmett.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was in a comfortable silence with soft music playing in the back ground. I watched the streets pass by and people walking on the streets. I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward, my Edward was sitting next to me and he forgave me for such a stupid decision. He still loved me and I was his girlfriend, again. I also couldn't believe that Jasper was the guy Alice fell in love with such a long time ago. The speech I made in front of everyone before dinner was me speaking the truth, the fact that Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper both found each other and have already fallen in love is fate. I have never believed in fate, and always thought Alice was way to optimistic for her own good, but now I can't shake off this feeling.

We pulled along side an empty spot along the sidewalk next to our restaurant. Edward turned off the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to grab my purse, as I was doing so I felt a burst of cool air hit me and saw my greek god staring up at me with his arm stretched out to me with his palm facing up. I smiled and grabbed his hand as he helped me out of the car, once more he placed his hand at the small of my back and guided me towards the restaurant. I heard Alice and Jasper talking from a distance. I looked ahead and saw Alice and Jasper walking towards us.

"Emmett and Rose here yet?" Jasper asked, I looked behind us and didn't see his jeep.

"Nope, like I was telling Edward on the way here, Rose isn't one to lie." I would think that Jasper knew that about his own twin sister. Rose doesn't lie, and she gets what she wants.

"Well, I know that. But I was hoping Emmett would be different." At that statement, Alice, Edward, and I cracked up laughing. I was laughing so hard my vision started to blur because of the happy tears that were building up. Alice was kneeling over gasping for air and Edward was clutching onto the side of the restaurant to stop from falling over with laughter.

"Emmett...oh god...Emmett...being different...giving up...a chance...for...sex." I managed to say that in between my fit of giggles. I wasn't even sure if it made any sense, but I had to try.

Edward, Alice, and I were able to contain our laughter and Edward had wiped away my tears and pulled me close to him I could smell his special Edward smell, it smelt of woods, rain, cinnamon, mint, and all things good. I could feel his heart beat against my back and I could feel his lips on the back of my head. Jasper was in the same position with Alice. The four of us were casually talking about the past and sharing stories while we waited for Rose and Emmett to finally grace us with their presence. Jasper was in the middle of telling Edward and Alice the story of when Rose had set us up for a date and how we both ending up talking about the love of our life's that we had either left, or were waiting for.

"Why didn't you get a table?" I noticed that voice, sweet little virginal Rose. Jasper stopped mid story and we four looked towards Rose and Emmett. Rose and Emmett both had sex hair, and Emmett's shirt looked a tad bit more wrinkled then it did when we left. Yip, they definitely pulled over to the side of the road and had some sweet road sex.

"We put our name in and they said it would be about a 25 minute wait." Emmett nodded his head and assumed the position of Edward and Jasper. He wrapped his bear arms around Rose and she leaned her head on his shoulder. We continued our conversation of Jasper and I's date, once Jasper was finished telling the story we heard the name 'Cullen' being called.

We each took our seats and reached for the drink menu that our waitress was handing out.

"Hello, my name is Kate and I will be your waitress tonight, can I get you six something to drink." I looked up and noticed that Kate was starting at Edward. I leaned into him and placed my arm around his shoulders. I placed my lips against his ear and asked him if he would be getting anything to drink. He looked at me with lust in his eyes and nodded his head. I leaned away from him and placed my hand on his upper thigh and rubbed circles. I ordered a wine like Alice and Rose, and the boys had ordered a beer. When Kate appeared again with the drinks she continued to stare at Edward, I was starting to grow annoyed. Could she not tell that we were a couple and that we were having a triple date, some women these days, I swear. We each ordered our food and Kate left once again.

Conversation was easy with us, I was thrilled to see Jasper and Rose fit so easily with my past. We all smiled and laughed while drinking our drinks. Edward only had two beers, and I continued with the wine since he was driving. I was starting to feel kind of tipsy and switched to my water for a bit. Kate made another appearance with our food and once again ignored me. The liquid courage was bubbling and I went to open my mouth to tell her off but someone beat me too it.

"Excuse me _Kate_ but do you really think it's all that professional to stare at one of your customers, especially when it's painfully obvious that he is taken and sitting next to his girlfriend, or are you just that stupid. Now I would really appreciate it if the next time you walk over here that you give the rest of us the same courtesy that you have been giving to my best friends boyfriend all night. Do you think you can handle such a task or does that exceed your brain capability?" I wasn't that shocked to hear Rose stand up to this _Kate_ person but I was feeling very saddened by the fact that I wasn't the one able to do it. 

Our table was silent after Rose ripped a new one into Kate. I took a glance towards Kate and smirked her way. She looked stunned, stunned about what, I am not sure. I couldn't tell if it was the fact that she got caught starting at my boyfriend, or the fact that she just got publicly humiliated in front of her customers. She quickly mumbled an apology but that wasn't enough for Rose.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to my friend Bella." I looked at Rose and she smirked at me, god I love that bitch.

"I am so sorry ma'am. I didn't mean any harm at all, honest. I do hope you can accept my apology." I nodded my head and smiled at her. That's the best I could do, I was still upset that she would do such a thing. Edward looked confused through out this whole confrontation. Poor guy, he didn't know what he did to the opposite sex. Kate took off and Edward spoke.

"What was that all about." He asked, not at just me but everyone. Man, he really was clueless.

"Our waitress was making goo-goo eyes at you all night, I don't think she ever once glanced at us. I think that's why she was speechless when Rose spoke, she totally forgot that we existed and was witnessing her gawking." I looked at Alice as she was sipping some of her wine.

"Hmm." Was the only thing that Edward said. He continued to eat and drink his water. Conversation was at a comfortable silence while we ate. Kate made her final appearance at our table and managed to make eye contact at each of us and acknowledge our presence. I was very proud of her. We paid our bill, and gathered our left overs. I was passed being tipsy, I was pretty sure I was on the verge of being drunk, as I was sure was Alice and Rose. For we all three were stumbling out of the restaurant holding onto our significant others for dear life me more then the others.

Edward opened the car door for me and I sat down. He put on my seat belt for me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you my sweet Bella." I looked into his beautiful green eyes and felt the air being sucked out of me. He was so breath taking. I gave him his favorite Bella smile and gave him a kiss on the lips. I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and slowly sucked on it. He moaned and I released his lip from my teeth.

"I love you too my wonderful handsome Edward." He gave me one last small kiss and closed the door. I don't remember him sitting down into the driver seat, him turning on the car, or parking the car. But I do remember being picked up and him digging though my purse for my keys. He placed me onto the bed and removed my clothing. He got out some pajamas for me but I refused to wear such things.

"Rule number one Cullen, if you sleep in my bed then that means no clothes allowed. This bed is a naked only zone, got it handsome." I managed to slur my words but I was pretty sure I got my point across when Edward removed his clothes and climbed into bed. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He played with my hair and hummed me a sweet song while I drifted off to sleep 100% happy with my life. The last thing I remember was telling Edward that I loved him, and I faintly remember him telling me that he loved me too. Life was good, no life was perfect. I sighed and let sleep take me over.

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Next part of the story will be Tanya's visit.** **Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.**


End file.
